


Salem Helps Yang Bring Remnant Closer Together (SHYBRCT)

by Starkiller141



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Futa on Female, Futa on Male, Futanari, Grimm - Freeform, Magic, Master/Slave, Mind Break, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, beastiality, grimm beastiality, sex slaves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 43,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkiller141/pseuds/Starkiller141
Summary: Yang has a problem, wanting to be with others that she know's she shouldn't be with, but one day she is given an opportunity to make her dark dreams reality and then some.





	1. Salem's Gifts

Notes: Hey, Jokemaster here just wanted to say that this is my second "story" ever and this is actually going to be a multi-piece story. So if there's anything y'all think I could improve or change, please don't be afraid to leave a review to let me know.

Yang is a playful spontaneous big sister, not to mention she is one of the best fighters in the entirety of her school and to top it all she has the best teammates anyone could ask for. She has one problem however

She wanted to fuck all of them and perhaps the biggest problem was that she meant it, especially the "all of them" part, which included her sister.

Blake caught her eye was when they first met in the emerald forest when she took down an ursa and smirked at Yang almost tackling her then and there.

Ever since she met Weiss, Yang wanted to make that perfect princess her submissive bitch.

Last, but certainly not least, Yang wanted Ruby, her own sister, to become her personal sex slave and allow Yang to use her mouth whenever she Yang knew just how unlikely all that was and one fateful day decided to take a walk to clear her mind of all her dark and lustful thoughts.

While Yang was walking in the emerald forest to clear her head, she ended up walking a rather far distance from beacon. The sun was setting and Yang decided it was time to head back, the problem was she felt rather lost in the large forest and on top of that she could feel eyes watching her. She readied herself for an attack from any angle when she heard rustling all around her.

Out of the bushes jumped a horde of grimm in the form of a dozen beowulfs, a dozen ursas and even, four goliaths with their massive tusks pointed at her. All of the beast surrounded her. Yang knew on her best day she couldn't handle these many grimm and began to look for a way out.

To her surprise she heard someone call out from behind the grimm, "Don't be afraid dear child, my pets and I are not here to hurt you." she couldn't put a face to the voice until the grimm encircling her parted like an opening gate to show a tall woman with snow white skin, black veins, in a dark dress, and seemingly literal darkness emanating off of her.

The woman approached the Yang and stared at her for a moment, smiling. Yang had no idea who she was but realized she was screwed if the grimm suddenly attacked and played along with this mystery woman and asked, "Who are you and if you don't want to hurt me then what do you want?"

The woman's smile grew and replied "My name is Salem and I'm here to help you dear child, I sense the dark desires you have and I am here to give you the power to make your dreams reality" Yang was baffled she had no idea how much Salem knew about her and responded with a stutter, "I-I have no idea what you're talking about" Salem gave a sinister laugh and spoke again, " You lust for all of your teammates, even your younger sister" Yang was completely awestruck, blushing heavily and couldn't even formulate a response.

"How delicious, don't worry girl I am here to help you dominate all of them and all you have to do is be willing to let me test a new spell on you"

Yang still awestruck but able to form a response this time responded, "I don't really have a choice do I?"

Salem, all too eager to respond, "oh my dear of course you do, my new spell is meant to affect willing subjects only, a type of reward for those smart enough to join me rather than foolishly opposing me, so you could choose to join me and live in pleasure or deny me and the other option is death" she said that final bit while staring into Yang with her own glowing red eyes.

Yang realizing her situation thought on her very limited options and decided that possibly being able to live out her sexual fantasies with her teammates sounded much better than being grimm food and agreed to be Salem's subject. Salem approached Yang put her hand on the young huntress's chest and told her to take a deep breath.

Yang felt a burst of what could only be described as pure darkness leave Salem's hand and enter her chest, it stung for just a second. Yang fell forward into Salem who happily caught her newest test subject."What did you do to me?" Yang asked unable to stand on her own yet,

"I gave you a miniaturized version of my own power, you will have increased strength, endurance, and even create and control your own grimm, not to mention a fun new tool for yourself, though in truth not all powers may manifest right away and you will have to use your dark-lustful thoughts to master them. Initially you will need to transform into a form like mine to use them, but eventually you will have access to all of your powers in your human form. Let's start with transforming, you must visualize yourself dominating someone you want"

Yang regaining her balance focused on what Salem said and thought about Ruby and fingering her while she was tied down and gagged, unable to stop Yang from fingering her to orgasm again and again.

That thought did the trick all right, by the time Yang came back to reality from her sexual daydream, she realized that she had transformed into a near copy of the woman before excluding their own physical differences such as height, she looked just like the woman before with both of them having snow-white skin, dark veins, Yang's hair having turned pure white.

Yang felt stronger than before and was even able to order some of the grimm to come closer and back off by just waving her hand. It all would have been crazy enough on its own but then Yang looked down for her biggest surprise. A new addition to her lower body in the form of a 12 inch dick with a fair amount of girth to it.

While Yang found herself yet again unable to form words from shock, Salem took the time to explain what the hypothesized abilities were of her experimental spell, "when you cum inside anyone in any whole with your new tool a darkness will spread within them into their brain and slowly, but permanently, turn them into obedient slaves with their bodies and minds unable and un-wanting to resist you."

"Allow me to demonstrate what it would taste like for your lucky victims" with that Salem approached Yang from behind and began to stroke Yang's cock. Yang had never experienced pleasure in this way and her legs quickly turned into jelly under Salem's amazing touch and found herself on her sitting on the forest floor with Salem sitting right behind her still stroking her.

After a few moments Yang's breathing was rugged and she could feel she was close and then Salem whispered in her ear "get a good look and sniff of your new equipment" Yang did as she was told, to lost in her pleasure as she found herself intoxicated with the amazing smell. After she got over her initial high of the smell she noticed her cock was oozing clear liquid out of the tip, she wondered what it was.

Salem whispered in her ear yet again saying, "bend down and taste it" Yang complied yet again and was able to bend down easy enough to take a small and hesitant lick of her new cock and its Yang was in love with the flavor and wanted more as she was about to bend down to start sucking herself off Salem stopped her

"Now you understand why you will be irresistible, but suck yourself off on your own time this is merely a demonstration of what it will be like for those you dominate, now let me finish you off, but do keep your mouth open we wouldn't want to waste anything~"

Not a moment later Yang was thrown over the edge screaming, "oh yes, oh YES!, OH YES!" then she came full force with her face still looking down and mouth happily still open ready to receive her own gifts that she would eventually give to the rest of her team.

Yang's cock shot the delicious liquid directly into her own awaiting mouth and combined with the fact that Salem was enjoying the sight so much that she didn't feel like stopping

Salem kept up her stroking which caused Yang to shoot multiple ropes of her cum into her mouth swallowing as much as she could. One more orgasm directly into her mouth again.

By the time Salem was satisfied with her subject, Yang was a scrambled mess on the forest floor

Salem stood to leave and ordered one of her grimm to give Yang a ride back to just outside the school limits so in the morning Yang could begin her dream of dominating her team which even in Yang's mind scrambled state new would be an incredibly pleasurable experience.


	2. Starting out Weiss-ly

Yang wakes up just as the sun rises, she begins to remember the day before, she remembers getting power and how she transformed. Suddenly she looks at herself in panic only realize her body had reverted to her normal form. She breathed a sigh of relief and headed for the showers to wash off the dirt along with her own cum that coated her the day before.

Lucky for her, it's a Saturday morning and after her shower she was able to sneak into her dorm without waking anyone. She decides to pretend to be asleep and that she would get up after someone else does so as to not raise suspicion. While she laid down waiting, she decided to think on who she use her new powers to dominate first. Ruby came to mind immediately thanks to all the years of Yang wanting to fill Ruby's pretty little mouth with her pussy. However, Yang decided she would save her for last and decided her first bitch would be the bitchiest person on her team.

Ruby came to mind immediately thanks to all the years of Yang wanting to fill Ruby's pretty little mouth with her pussy. However, Yang decided she would save her for last and decided her first bitch would be the bitchiest person on her team.

Weiss and Yang hadn't gotten along since the first day they'd met. Yang hated how Weiss would act so high and mighty and she had been mean to Ruby on so many occasions that Yang had gotten extremely close the knocking her fancy Atlas head clean off.

Now Yang could make that Schnee heiress her bitch after she got her somewhere secluded and pumped enough cum inside of her. Lucky for Yang the perfectly up tight heiress was the first to wake up. She got up and walked to their dorm's bathroom and Yang could her start up the shower

Yang wondered if she could just walk in and take the Schnee here and now in their dorm's shower.

She knew Ruby wouldn't wake up for some time, being a Saturday morning, but she didn't want to risk Blake hearing what was going on with her cute little kitty ears. She needed to think of a plan to get Weiss alone.

The idea came to her out of nowhere, Yang smiled sadistically to herself, but she kept herself in check so as to not accidently activate her new ability.

Weiss was getting dressed and everyone one else seemingly still asleep when Yang got up and walked over to her eventual bitch.

"Hey Weiss." Yang said not to loud and with a smile on her face

"What do you want Yang?" Weiss said with her usual sass which only made Yang happier to hear with what she has planned.

"Okay well all I want to say is that I feel that we may have gotten off on the wrong foot and I wanted to see if we could…... form a better relationship, if not for me, then for the good of the team"

Weiss was dumbfounded by how mature Yang had just sounded, but also felt that it could have been a prank of sorts and responded accordingly

"Yang, my intelligence is far above yours, so don't assume you can trick me with this nonsense"

Despite the slight agitation at such a comment Yang spoke in a calm voice, "Weiss I'm serious, really, I want our relationship to be more enjoyable, so please just give me this one chance and meet me in the gym tonight so we can get on better terms" Yang was slightly worried Weiss was to stubborn to hear her out, but judging by the look on the Schnee's face, Yang knew she had gotten to her.

"I... suppose I could hear you out this one time, but I swear Yang if this is a prank I'll never forget this."

"Hey Weiss if things work out the way I want them to then you'll be happy to remember this I swear" with that Yang walks out the dorm and heads to the gym to prepare for the night.

Weiss was utterly surprised by how honest Yang had sounded this morning about wanting to have a better standing between them, so how could she turn her down. She entered the gym with no one seemingly inside, most likely how it always was on a Saturday night when hormone crazed teenagers had the option to be doing anything else besides training.

"Hey Weiss, I'm over here!" Yang had called out to her from some unseen area, Weiss followed Yang's voice best she could. She eventually walked up to an open maintenance room and thought she had tracked Yang's voice incorrectly until she heard Yang's voice again.

"Hey Weiss! I'm down here!"

"Yang I swear if this a prank I'm going to destroy you!"

"I promise, I want to make our relationship way more enjoyable" she said concealed in the dark.

Weiss was amazed at the size of the maintenance room and even more surprised when spotted a staircase leading to a basement Weiss had no idea existed.

She heard Yang's voice yet again,

"Hey Weiss, sorry for the whole secret basement meeting place thing, but I assumed you would want to make sure no one overheard our relationship improving meeting"

Though Weiss couldn't see Yang, she could not argue with her logic for if anyone heard of her, a proud Schnee, being so soft it might get her in some kind of trouble, either with her father or her own reputation.

Once Weiss entered the dimly lit basement with strangely nothing in it except for a metal table at the center, she looked around for yang only to hear to sets of doors closing behind her

Weiss turned to see what could vaguely be described as Yang.

She jumped back in panic and yelled at the white skinned woman with long white hair, who also happened to be nude

"Who-What are you and what have you done with Yang!?"

The woman in front of Weiss chuckled and spoke in a voice very much like Yang's but deeper.

"Oh, little perfect Weiss I thought you were so intelligent and yet you can't tell it's me~"

Weiss stared wide eyed now seeing that it was in fact Yang with ghostly white skin and black veins along her naked body and what was most surprising was the 12-inch cock standing erect before her.

Yang smiled sadistically and raised her, suddenly, out of the shadowy corners of the room tentacles sprang forward and wrapped themselves around Weiss's arms and legs. The tentacles picked up Weiss and slammed her back against the table that was short enough for Weiss's legs to bend at the knee off the table in the middle of the room and spread her arms and legs so that they would be along their nearest corner.

Yang approached the restrained and struggling heiress and put a finger on the restrained girl's cheek then slowly brought it down the girl's face and to her chest. In one swift movement Yang grabbed the top of Weiss's dress and tore it off exposing her baby blue bra and smooth stomach.

Weiss cried out, "Yang wait stop PLEASE!"

But Yang had no intention of stopping and brought her right hand down to Weiss's combat skirt. She went under it and ran her hand up one of the restrained girl's leg, slowly, until she felt Weiss's panties.

She slowly ran her fingers over Weiss's panties, rubbing her pussy in affect.

Yang heard a sharp gasp from the tied down heiress and quickly bent down to take her into a forced, but lustful, kiss.

It was more like Yang was raping Weiss's mouth with her tongue, but she didn't care and Weiss's struggles only turned her on more.

She pulled away from Weiss entirely and said, "You're going to submit to me Weiss, you're going to enjoy being my sex slave, and you're helping me dominate the rest of our team" Yang said in a commanding tone

"But if you resist…. Well actually you're still going to do those things, but I'm going to have to break you even more and if you resist my gifts long enough you're going to end up a completely obedient slave with no self-thinking except for pleasuring me."

Weiss responded the exact way Yang had hoped she would, "GO TO HELL YANG! I'm a SCHNEE."

The statement of defiance only made Yang happier to begin the obedience training.

Yang walked to the edge of the table that had Weiss's lower half available and raised her hands to use the tentacles restraining Weiss to tear off the rest of Weiss's cloths. Weiss struggled futilely against the incredibly strong tendrils futilely.

She was brought back down legs spread wide in the air by the tentacles, placed right in front of her soon to be owner

Yang had to back up and lower her cock to aim directly for the tight hole below the Schnee pussy, which Yang was saving, and pushed herself forward with grimm force and could initially only fit about 6 inches in, that wouldn't do.

Weiss had screamed at the top of her lungs at the unwanted penetration, but was unable to do anything about it in her restrained state.

Yang pulled back only to push forward again with even more force and get another 3 inches in

"Damn Weiss your ass is so fucking tight" she slams forward again getting another 2 inches deeper.

Yang was loving the tightness of the ass she was in and her grimm cock was more than strong enough to start molding Weiss's ass just for her own pleasure

.

Yang's pre-cum started to leak out into Weiss's ass and the heiress started to feel a strange sensation come over her.

Yang thrusted forward yet again and was finally able to fit her entire 12-inch shaft in and realized she was already pretty close to the edge

"Hey beautiful get ready for my first load, you're love it."

After a few more thrusts Yang dumped her load of grimm cum in Weiss's awaiting ass. As Yang moaned in pleasure she was happy to hear Weiss's response

"Please... more…NO more I-I meant no more" Yang was loving everything about this, but she was most happy to see Weiss's pussy leaking its own fluids.

"Are you sure Weiss, I think your body wants me to keep going~"

Yang figured that she should dump a few more loads in Weiss before she would submit, but in truth Yang was going to punish Weiss more no matter what.

Yang pulled out of Weiss's ass and walked around to the other end of the table. She put her hand under the Schnee's chin to lift so they could see each other's eye's.

"I know for a fact that you're going to love this next part even if it was just in your ass, but first how about another kiss"

With that Yang dove tongue first into the heiress's mouth and met far less resistance than before which was certainly a good sign. Once Yang pulled back from her second tongue rape of Weiss gave what would amount to Weiss's first order

"keep your mouth open"

Weiss kept her mouth open, but it was clear she was struggling to do so as if there was some inner battle going on as to if she should have.

Yang didn't care as she took her opening and shoved her entire 12-inch length in Weiss's mouth and down her throat.

To top it off, Yang held the Weiss's head at the base of her crotch.

" Oh GOD Weiss your throat feels SOOO good"

Throughout this moment, Weiss was choking on Yang's cock and moved her head erratically to try to get air, but Yang just held her head at the base and then looked down at her and smiled.

A moment later Yang pulled out giving Weiss a chance to cough up piled saliva and to catch her breath.

After about 10 generous seconds slammed her cock back down the heiress's throat, though this time around she pumped in and out giving Weiss a chance to catch breaths in between thrusts.

Weiss's mind at this moment was a mess of prideful resistance being overcome by the amazing taste of the pre-cum that made it to her taste buds every time Yang pulled back out of her throat and into her mouth before going right back down.

Yang kept up her thrusting for a little more than an hour and after hilting herself in Weiss throat for a few moments and hearing her make delicious choking sounds Yang dumped her second load of the night down Weiss's throat.

Weiss didn't have a choice in whether or not to take in the cum as it was shot down her throat

When Yang was pulled herself out after a moment of just letting her cock sit in Weiss throat, a good amount of cum was dragged into Weiss's mouth.

Yang she even noticed she was about to swallow her delicious cum and immediately and ducked down to take Weiss into a deep kiss. Tasting her own cum again since yesterday gave Yang a nice warm feeling especially since she was sharing it with Weiss and was happy to move the cum back and forth into Weiss's mouth and down her throat with her extended grimm tongue she just learned to activate.

"Wow, didn't that taste amazing Weiss"

Said heiress looked up at yang slightly dazed and with a hint of a smile, but a moment later yang saw a final flame of prideful resistance spark up again in the Schnee's eyes and that was confirmed when Weiss looked up and said weakly, "I-I t-told you...told you…. that... I-I'm a Schnee"

Yang was incredibly happy to see that Weiss was still attempting to fight back, but she also started to think that Blake and Ruby might be wondering where they were.

Yang decided she had to head back with some excuse…...but not before she left Weiss in good hands… or claws.

"Alright Weiss, your real stubborn as I expected, but I have to go inform the rest of our team on how you headed out for a few days on some special Schnee business assignment, but don't worry I think I can leave you with some pleasurable company~"

Yang put her hands together and focused on her dark lustful thoughts and used her new dark powers to summon two small orbs that appeared in her hands, then she threw the orbs at the ground on opposite sides of Weiss. The orbs shattered, each releasing a puddle of dark ooze and from both puddles sprang forth large grimm claws and out climbed two beowulf's, both on all four's at about 7 ½ feet tall.

"Hello my pets~" Yang said seductively, "This resistant bitch before you both has been resisting my pleasurable will and I am needed elsewhere so I command you two to keep her the best of company"

She said the last bit looking directly at the shocked Weiss. Weiss looked away from Yang only to then notice the 10-inch dog cock on the grimm in front of her and could only assume the one behind her had the same equipment.

"Now pound her throat and ass relentlessly no matter what and only stop so should can get the absolute minimum amount of air to stay alive and conscious, but don't use her pussy at all I'm saving that for later, now start."

As she gave the command the beowulf's turned to Weiss and mounted her right away, the grimm behind her pushing its entire 10-inch in her ass and the one in front of her sheathing its cock in her throat and only then did they start pumping in and out.

Yang enjoyed the scene for a bit, hearing Weiss struggle, gag, and occasionally moan was incredibly satisfying, after watching both grimm cum inside Weiss after about 20 mins only to start up again Yang decided that Weiss was in good hands and turned around to leave and said as she was leaving,

"Enjoy yourself Weiss they're cum isn't as good as mine but I'll be back tomorrow to finish you off, see you then~"

and with that Yang was gone and Weiss was left with two grimm pumping in and out of her relentlessly for the rest of the night.


	3. The Beginning of Far More

The next day Yang was able to convince her team of Weiss absence with her "company business" excuse. She was able to sneak away midday that same day, Sunday, to go and check on her little "pet project".

Yang was happy to see her pets still pumping away at the restrained heiress. She was also happy to see the puddle of cum that has formed beneath them as a sign of how much work they've put in.

The most satisfying thing though was the still conscious Weiss gagging on the dog cock lodged in her throat and was even happier to see that she had just come in on her pets orgasming yet again and that Weiss had at some point learned to cum from just swallowing the precious beowulf cum.

Yang could also tell that her beowulf's had not touched Weiss pussy, which was perfect.

Yang waved her hand and the grimm started to dissolve and that just left restrained Weiss along with Yang in her grimm mistress form.

"So, bitch how do you feel?"

Weiss took a second to turn her head to Yang, seemingly now realizing she was there as if she had been too lost in near pleasure to notice her before… she was ecstatic to see her mistress.

"OH MISTRESS I'M SOOO HAPPY TO SEE YOU, PLEASE YO-!"

"Enough yelling" yang said coldly looking directly at Weiss

"O-oh s-sorry mistress, bu-but those wonderful grimm never touched my pussy….can you take me….. Please Mistress~" She said in such a begging and pitiful tone that Yang was all too happy to hear.

"Of course my pet, as long as your obedient, you will be rewarded~"

Yang walked up to the table and released Weiss's restraints. Weiss happily sat up and spread her legs wide to give Yang easy access to her untouched pussy.

Just as Yang was lining up her 12- inch cock with Weiss's pussy, something called out to her. A force she could sense was calling her to the emerald forest and she knew it was Salem.

Yang wanted to destroy Weiss's virgin pussy, but she did not want to anger the person who gave her such powers. Yang was afraid she would take them back.

So Yang got herself dressed and ordered Weiss to follow her into the forest. Despite Weiss being completely naked she followed Yang's orders right away. It was a dark night so Yang was really worried about being spotted by anyone and once they entered the Emerald forest the thought left her head entirely.

Once the pair arrived at the spot where Yang was given her powers, they both saw the woman that gave them as well. Said woman gave Weiss a hungry look before addressing them.

"Oh good I was getting impatient"

Yang, upset she was called before she could take her prize, being Weiss's virginity, responded with a hint of venom

"Why did you call me here?"

"Straight to it then, alright, I called you so I can reap the reward of MY powers"

Yang, caught off guard by what Salem was implying, found herself defensive of her new sex slave.

"What! You said that you were going to help ME live MY sexual fantasies, you never said I was going to have to share them!"

In her rage Yang failed to notice the army of grimm surrounding her, but as she calmed herself she quickly took note of that. Once Salem felt Yang understood the situation, she spoke again.

"Listen here GIRL you have this opportunity because of me and you should show far more thanks than you currently are. I will allow you to take their virginities, except for that sister of yours and whenever I call for it you will bring me whatever I want as you are MY bitch. Do we understand each other?"

Yang was currently more interested than ever before, but she understood her situation and went along accordingly.

"Yes Mistress"

She said with small amount of notable anger that only made Salem smile

"Good, now order that bitch of yours on her back here so I can have a nice place to sit~"

Yang did as she was told

"Weiss you heard her"

Weiss all too eager to please went in between the two imposing women and got on the ground facing up as she was earlier that very day.

Salem impressed by Weiss's obedience said,

"Don't be too upset my dear, you can take her virginity while I sit on her face"

Yang, while still slightly upset, accepts her opportunity and get on her knees with Weiss in front of her. Yang spread her bitch's legs and aimed her cock down at Weiss's virgin cunt.

Salem had already sat on Weiss's face at this point and was thoroughly enjoying the heiress's tongue in her pussy.

Once Yang lined up her 12-inch cock with Weiss's cunt, she wasted no time in absolutely ravaging the girl. Yang pumped in and out of Weiss with care only for her own pleasure and none for her bitch.

Weiss could have been moaning or screaming, but Yang couldn't tell with how Weiss's mouth was stuffed with Salem's pussy and the dark woman used her powers to keep Weiss at her pussy without the need for her to breath, that was definitely a power Yang hoped she could learn.

Yang loved the tightness of the heiress's virgin pussy and was more than happy to widen it for her future use. Salem also seemed to be enjoying the Weiss's mouth very much with how she was grinding her pussy along the Heiress's face and by the moans the dark woman was near screaming out.

"You seem to really be enjoying this Mistress" yang said curiously

"OH-oh~ well yes my dear I aM! *gasp* huh- I come from a place where there's not a lot people to have reliable fun with- OH-OH YES OH YES!"

And with that Salem came in Weiss mouth, but continued to buck her hips along Weiss's face to ensure she drank down all Salem's fluids.

Weiss herself had already cum three times from her rough treatment and came just again from the taste of Salem's cum alone.

All the while Yang was relentlessly pounding Weiss's pussy.

"H-How's your bitch's virgin cunt?" Salem asked

"I-It's amazing mistress, she's tighter than expected *gasp* forgive me for saying mistress, but you came already?"

"Yes my dear, like I said, I don't get to have fun like this very often. I have another bitch, but she's busy on a mission."

"Ooh, could I fuck her?!"

"No I don't think so, she's actually my apprentice, when she's completed her mission we're going to obtain all the sex slaves we want."

"Does she have a cock like me?"

"No she doesn't, but she is amazing with her mouth"

An idea to escape Salem's control came to Yang as she dumped her load in Weiss but continued to pound her.

"C-Could I be your apprentice?"

Salem looked at Yang for a moment,

"Sorry my dear, but I decided to only have one apprentice at a time."

"What if I prove I'd be a better bitch than her?"

"Hmm, Well I have her on this world ending/ ship destroying mission….but if you can make her your bitch I can put off my plans for later on while you secure me more slaves."

Yang was happy at the chance to secure even more slaves when all she wanted was her team, but now she was about to start her first step in getting free of Salem while simultaneously breaking in a new bitch.

"Mistress, if you would allow me to show you my skill so far I could fuck you"

Salem looked at her with redder eyes than usual

"W-With your permission of course! You said you don't have fun that often, so do you even remember the last time you had a good hard cock inside you?"

Salem lessened the red glowing in her eyes and thought for a moment on what Yang said.

"Alright, I'll allow you to fuck me this once."

Salem finally got off of Weiss face, which was coated in Salem's fluids, and laid herself on her back while hesitantly spreading her legs for Yang.

Yang was probably not supposed to find the pale skinned, yet dark veined and red eyed, woman so attractive, but she did.

As Yang got herself in position in between Salem's legs, just before she pushed herself in, Salem spoke,

"Just so you know dear, you are using an alternation of MY powers. Don't expect me to fall in love with your cock so easily, also you will stop when I say so or my more loyal pets will take care of you"

Yang nodded in understanding

Yang then brought her cock to Salem's cunt and slowly pushed her way inside, Forcing herself and Salem to feel every brush and touch of flesh against flesh. Once Yang fully hilted her 12-inch cock in Salem, the older woman let out a loud and long moan Yang had expected to cause so early on.

After the loud and lustful moan, Yang began her pumping in and out of Salem, though more care was present for the receiver of her cock than when she was with Weiss.

At first her speed was slow, making sure not to anger her mistress, though she steadily started to pick up her speed.

"Ooh- Oh, your cock is pretty-Y G-good *gasp* but you can do better."

Yang looked into Salem's eyes as she said that last bit and when Salem smiled up at her, Yang smiled back and happily took that challenge.

"As you command mistress~"

Yang grabbed both of Salem's legs and held them high and wide giving Yang easy access to Salem's cunt, and immediately began ramming hard in and out of Salem's pussy.

"OH-OH! YAH! HARDER YOU DUMB BITCH!"

Yang was happy to give Salem what she wanted, especially since she was asking for what might lead to her own subjugation.

Yang had been pumping inside of Salem for about only 10 mins when Salem came first, but didn't tell Yang to stop. Yang herself wasn't that close to climax, but realized that not even Salem herself knew what Yang was capable of and that she could very well make Salem her bitch given enough time.

Sadly just a few minutes later Salem came a second time and decided that was enough,

"Al-*huff*-right that's *huff* enough, stop"

Yang decided it was best to play the long game and pulled out of Salem just like she ordered but had an idea to get one last load in.

"You were right bitch *huff* you were a very good fuck" Salem said as she started to get to her knees.

"Thank you mistress, but there's something I would like to ask of you as a well behaved slave"

Salem thought about what Yang said and she agreed that Yang had in deeded earned some type of reward for her new acquisition of Weiss and the truly amazing fuck session she just received from her.

"Alright Yang, you have been very good recently, what is your request?"

"W-well mistress, I still have a hard on and you don't want me to cum in your pussy anymore so… I was hoping… you could suck me off."

"That's quite the request MY slave"

"Yes I now it is, but I actually have even more good news to give you, I told my team that Weiss was on a business trip for Schnee Industries for an 'unspecified amount of time' so if you would like mistress you could take her with you."

Salem was very much happy with that offer, but she still wasn't sure if she should take another load of Yang's cum into her system as she wasn't entirely sure she could resist it forever, but Yang had yet something else to offer.

"Also mistress, with your permission, it's been awhile since I tasted myself, so I would very much like to eat you out and swallow the leftover cum."

That settled it; Salem loved getting oral, especially if she was going to see something as dirty as Yang swallowing her own cum.

"Alright Yang, you've been a good slave so I accept these terms" Salem was happy to lay back down on the soft grass and spread her legs to show her cunt that was filled with Yang's cum just moments ago and still dripping with it

"Now eat"

Yang got on her stomach and began to eat out Salem, and oh boy did Yang think she tasted delicious. Maybe it was because she could taste her cum alongside Salem's, but she didn't care and only wanted to push her tongue in as far as she could.

"Oh- oh damn you have a good tongue on you"

Yang licked everywhere her tongue could reach, cleaning every surface in Salem's pussy and swallowing any fluids she could get.

"OH- OH! THA-tsss-it, ya- *gasp* AH! THAT'S It! *huff* I'm close"

Once Yang heard Salem she wanted to give her a reason to follow through on her word just to be sure and focused her dark thoughts on her tongue. Salem said her powers came from her dark lustful thoughts, so maybe she could direct what powers she gets from that.

Yang thought about her tongue growing longer, long enough to taste Salem's entire pussy and then some. After a few seconds Yang could feel something, she could feel her tongue stretching and growing wider.

While Yang thought about how best to use her new sex weapon, Salem yelled the perfect queue for Yang,

"Oh OH, OH YES, Yang I'm SOOO close don't stop OH GOD DON'T STOP!"

But that's just what Yang did, she pulled her tongue out of Salem's pussy and waited, her tongue was still growing and she wanted to surprise Salem, but Salem had no idea what was happening and was lost in a lustful haze.

"W-what no no no no no, please don't stop"

Yang was completely surprised by just how meek Salem sounded, but decided it was time to earn her blowjob.

Yang stuffed her entire tongue into Salem's pussy and completely filled it, she even passed through her cervix and licked her ovaries. That had the exact effect Yang was hoping for.

Salem crossed her legs around Yang's head, grabbed Yang's head with both her hands, and screamed at the top of her lungs as she came harder than she ever had before.

Yang was happy to hear Salem's lustful screams and was even happier to taste her temporary mistress's cum, but she didn't let up for one second.

Yang continued to swirl and twist her tongue in every direction throughout Salem's cunt and only when the Queen of the Grimm was seemingly on the edge of passing out did Yang relent.

Yang let Salem rest on her back to catch her breath.

"So mistress, did I do good?"

Salem looked at Yang and to the blonde's surprise, she began to laugh.

"ha…ha…haha…. hahaHaHA!"

Yang was completely thrown off as to what was happening, until Salem felt Yang earned an explanation.

"Ah you young and foolish girl, I am more powerful than you could understand"

With that, shadows seemed to jump from her laying body onto two nearby grimm and swallow them into the ground. The shadow then returned to Salem and instantly Yang could tell she was no longer out of breath.

"I admit, I did underestimate you. You gave me far more pleasure than I expected to receive or have received in a long time, but my powers allow me to consume grimm and restore my complete strength. You may have thought you had an edge on my with your endurance, but do remember this if you're ever feeling rebellious again."

Yang looked into Salem's eyes and again realized something new, this was not going to be as easy as she thought.

"But now that you understand your situation me dear, I do owe you a reward don't I~"

With that Yang was pulled onto her back by, seemingly, the same tendrils she had used on Weiss, who was currently pleasuring three grimm at once with each hole.

"Oh yes my dear, you've noticed Weiss getting used by my pets, well I like to simply watch sometimes, especially when it's someone getting used savagely"

Salem brought herself to her stomach in front of Yang and began slowly rubbing Yang's length as well as giving Yang's cock a long lick.

Yang had never gone soft since the start of all of this but watching Salem lick her cock and the sounds of Weiss gagging on grimm cocks was making her even harder than before.

After a few minutes slow rubbing, small kisses, and the occasional lick on Yang's cock, Salem thought it time to reward her hard working slave.

Salem took half of Yang's cock down her throat and swirled her tongue around those 6-inches to get a nice taste of Yang's meat and some pre-cum.

Yang closed her eyes and opened her mouth to let out a long moan, a moan which Salem took advantage of.

With a wave of her hand an ursa lowered its lower half onto Yang's face and forced it's 8-inch cock down her throat.

Yang was caught off-guard, but didn't struggle as the cock itself tasted pretty good to her, even if she couldn't breathe.

"Don't worry dear, he'll pull out just before you pass out then shove himself back in when you get the minimum amount of air, try to focus on the pleasure I'm giving you, he's going to cum at the same time you do since I know you like the taste of grimm cum."

Yang was happier to hear Salem's plan than she probably should have been.

Salem has set a pattern of sucking on Yang's starting at 6-inches and adding an inch every 2 minutes, until after 12 minutes later all of Yang's cock was happily in Salem's mouth with a good portion down her throat.

Meanwhile Yang was happily and slightly hungrily sucking on the ursa cock stuffed in her mouth, but it just wouldn't cum down her awaiting throat, not until she came down Salem's.

Yang tried to buck her hips into Salem's face, but more tendrils appeared and held her down completely so that Salem was in complete control and she could tease the younger girl as much as she wanted.

Salem had been sucking on Yang's entire length for about hour, stopping every time Yang got close, she only lightly kissed the girl's length until she calmed down.

Salem was happy to hear Yang's muffled protest at every interval she stopped, while Yang's pre was certainly a nice incentive to keep sucking, Salem wanted to show Yang who was truly in charge.

The only thing wrong with Salem's nice idea was that the sun was beginning to set and people might start to wonder where Yang was, so Salem decided it was time to bring their time together today to an end. So Salem started bobbing her head all the way up and down Yang's cock.

Yang was absolutely in love with the feeling of Salem's lips and tongue going all the way up and down her cock, but the best feeling by far was when Salem would take her length down her throat.

Yang had no chance of keeping herself from cumming down Salem's throat after the older woman started deep throating her.

She came with a loud though muffled scream as she came down Salem's throat. At the same time the ursa above Yang also came down her throat and Yang was just as happy as Salem to swallow down every drop.

After Salem swallowed Yang's load, she slowly pulled herself off of Yang's cock licking it along the way, getting every last delicious drop she could.

"Well me pet you certainly tasted as good as I hoped, how did you like your reward"

The ursa had just pulled out of Yang's throat allowing her to finally catch her breath.

"It- it was amazing mistress, th-thank you"

"Good, I believe in fairly reward those for their actions, so if you keep up your good work there will be more where that came from"

Salem lifted herself off the ground to dust herself off while the tendrils around Yang began to dissipate, though Yang was so exhausted she couldn't bring herself to move.

"Hmm? Oh I'm sorry my dear, I just realized again that you don't have complete control of your powers yet like I do. That's fine I'll get one of my pets to give you a ride back to Beacon while I take Weiss here with me to have fun with later, so you can have time to rest."

"Oh-" Salem continued

"-and if you're going to try to claim my apprentice as your bitch then you should start with her first bitch she thought she could hide from me, a green haired girl named Emerald and don't worry about signaling me when you claim a new bitch, I'll know."

Yang was so exhausted that she had actually reverted back to her normal human form and as she was placed on to the back of the same ursa that had its cock down her throat just moments ago.

Yang wasn't sure if Salem was giving her another reward or if it was just luck, but her placement on the back of the ursa had her slit rubbing against a bone spike on its back.

Thanks to Yang's incredibly sensitive state, the way back to Beacon was made incredibly pleasurable as she came every few minutes from just the rubbing of her slit on the bone spike, thankfully the trip back wasn't short.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes: Hey there, been a hell of a long time since one of these huh? Well yah, college takes up a lot of time. Good news though, I plan on uploading something at least every Saturday. That could be another chapter of this or any of my 3-other works or even something totally new, I'll try to upload more than once a week, I DON'T KNOW, but we'll see. Anyway, if you read this much, thanks for giving an f, and hope you enjoy it.

Yang was dropped off at Beacon's edge early in the morning. She managed to crawl into the nearby showers and was just barely able to walk back to her dorm. She then proceeded see her energetic sister that immediately tackled her.

"Yang! Where have you been?! I was about to start getting REALLY worried"

While Yang may have been tired, seeing Ruby so close to her, she wanted to change back to her grimm form and get every lustful moan out her as she could right then and there, but she kept herself in check.

It wasn't time yet, not with Salem knowing somehow about when she broke Weiss, not with her feeling so tired, and especially not with a certain cat fanus giving her a strange look.

"I'm fine Ruby" Yang said in a tired voice, "I just was having a really good workout today, he-he, you know, I was really in the zone"

"Sheesh Yang, give me a heads-up next time, oh, and have you heard from Weiss?"

"Oh, uh… yes I have, she sounded happy last time I heard her"

Yang was not lying

"Oh good, me and Blake were getting worried"

"That so huh Blake?" Yang said meeting the fauns's

"Yah it is, especially considering you two have not been the best of friends"

That's not good, Blake is starting to get suspicious. Yang was originally going to break Emeralds mind to get info on Cinder, but now it's clear that a certain cats curiosity is going to have to be dealt with first.

"Yah well I realized that too and that's why I wanted to meet up with Weiss and talk about it. It just so happened that our get-together was the same night she needed to leave." Yang said sounding sincere to Ruby but Blake was still looking at her with a suspicious gaze.

Yang knew Blake wasn't convinced and if she kept up her suspicions she might even alert Ruby to her plans, Yang was not going to let that happen.

"Hey Ruby could you go save us a table for breakfast while I get changed?" Yang asked with a slight whine trying to indicate she was truly hungry, which after her "workout" yesterday, she actually was.

"Oh yah! Nora might eat all the pancakes!" Ruby said and not a moment later she disappeared from the dorm room in a red flash closing the door behind her, leaving Yang and Blake alone.

"So-"

"Where's Weiss really Yang?" Blake interrupted Yang with.

"W-what do you mean she's taking care of some Schnee business like I said"

"I've been your partner for months now, I've noticed you're tells when you're lying" Blake said firmly jumping down from her bed

"Shit!" Yang thought to herself, she knew Blake was persistent in her search for answers and now that she knew Yang was lying this would be impossible to get out of… unless…

"Alright you want the truth?" Yang said with a confidant smile.

"Yes" Blake said coldly, not licking the mile on her partners face.

"I got grimm powers I got from a mysterious, sexually deprived, older woman that controls grimm, and proceeded to fuck Weiss senseless and gave her to said mysterious woman for a few days and now I'm looking for more bitches to turn into slaves. That's what's really going on." Yang said with her smile intact

...

"So, you can cover your tells when you focus, whatever. I'll be in the dining hall getting breakfast with Ruby." and with that Blake left the room leaving Yang with a satisfied grin on her face.

"Alright, that wasn't half bad Yang" Yang said to herself sounding proud

"I wonder if I should say that every time I get in trouble, I wouldn't be lying"

After padding herself on the back, Yang headed to the dining hall as well and had breakfast with Blake and her sweet Ruby and team JNPR. Yang had a nice big breakfast, she was starving after such an exhausting night, but what was even more satisfying is that Blake didn't eat a thing. It was satisfying in the way that now Yang knew she certainly had room in her stomach to dump plenty of loads of warm cum into.

After breakfast, the group made their way through the day until they had attended all their classes.

"OH MY DUST, that was such an exhausting week!" Ruby exclaimed loudly once they had all made their way back to their dorm.

"Ruby it's still Monday" Blake said to the disappointment of Ruby

"I'm going to head to the library for a while" Blake said as she dropped her backpack pulling a single book out to bring with her.

"UGH! Blake are you still reading that FILTH!?" Ruby basically shouted bringing a slight blush to Blake's cheeks

"W-what n-no, it's not filth! It-it's just a "different" take on a beloved show of mine that is perhaps slightly more…. adult, then the original creators intended it to be perceived as." Blake justified weakly

As Blake left the room Yang took note of how Ruby was about to put her headphones on, Yang knew once Ruby put her headphones on that she would be distracted for some time and decided to act on the moment.

"Hey Ruby I'm going to head out for some more training okay?" Yang said.

"Oh, okay sure, just don't stay out so late please." Ruby said with slight worry in her voice that shook Yang

"Don't worry, I won't Ruby, I promise." Yang said looking directly into Ruby's eyes

"Thanks, I love you Yang" Ruby said turning back to her scroll turning on her music and playing a game on it.

"Love you to Ruby" Yang said despite knowing Ruby couldn't hear her and she headed to library to claim a certain bella-booty

*transition to next scene totally seamlessly*

Yang made her way into the library and started her hunt for Blake, but she was instantly dumbfounded that her partner was not at any of the open view tables like the ones they played games on and decided that she must be somewhere in between the bookshelves.

It took a lot more time than Yang thought it would to track down Blake. As it turns out she was in the far back of the library where the most useless documents were held. Seriously, no class ever needed any of the records in this back area of the library. It made things even more puzzling as to why Blake would be back here, but Yang's enhanced grimm senses helped her find Blake without the fanus noticing her.

What was really going on with Blake, Yang couldn't believe.

Blake was touching herself as she was reading her smutty book in the library.

Yang managed to sneak behind the bookshelf that Blake had her back against while she was sitting on the ground. Yang was essentially right behind Blake, but the fauns was too caught up in her sexual haze to realize. Yang saw Blake hold her book up to her face with her right hand, while her left hand had undone her skirt and was currently under her panties, she was playing with herself.

Yang used this distraction to quietly turn into her grimm form. Silently, she climbed to the top of the bookshelf and looked down at Blake. Yang used her enhanced senses to listen for anyone in the surrounding area., nothing, then she used her enhanced smell, nothing, but a wet kitty.

Yang readied herself and her hard cock, already deciding the first hole she would defile. Just as Blake was nearing her orgasm, Yang jumped down right in front of her sitting form. Yang's ghostly pale skin, dark veins, and of course the 12-inch cock shocked Blake speechless… for a few seconds.

Blake attempted to scream out for help, but Yang reacted fast and with a smile she plunged her entire length down Blake's throat. Blake began to struggle and kick, but Yang simply used her powers to bring fourth multiple long and thick tendrils from the darkness of her own shadow to wrap around the fauns's arms and legs.

Yang looked down at Blake as her entire cock was still plunged down in the restrained fauns's throat. Yang was giving Blake's throat a moment to adjust itself in size as its new purpose was now obvious.

Eventually, Yang pulled out and even allowed Blake to catch her breath slightly before penetrating her again, though this time it wasn't just one hole getting filled.

Yang didn't want to lose the initiative that Blake had started on and so she summoned a 5th tendril that was thicker than the others and had it push it's into Blake's already drenched pussy.

"Don't worry Blake it's me Yang and I got to say you have a nice throat, not as tight as Weiss's, but that's probably because she sings or something, but I have a feeling that ass of yours is going to be a dream." Yang said as Blake's eyes widened at the realization of what Yang had said earlier was true.

"You see, you might not love your current situation right now, but believe me, soon you will be addicted to my cock." Yang said as she ran one of her hands through Blake's hair as she was pumping in and out her throat.

At first Blake struggled aggressively, she couldn't believe what was happening, true she had come here for something with a similar end goal as this, but getting raped and restrained by her teammate was not really what she planned to take place.

After 10 minutes of pounding Blake's throat Yang could feel herself approaching her first climax. Blake however, was doing her best not to feel anything pleasurable from the experience. She tried thinking of the un-sexiest thoughts she could, but the taste of the cock in her mouth mixed with Yang's pre-cum was making it impossible, not to mention that before Yang arrived she was already close to the edge and the thick and warm tentacle thing pummeling her pussy was going to send her over the edge in seconds.

"Oh-oh Blake, here it comes, my first load, enjoy. ~" Yang said in a sultry tone as she released her load down Blake's throat. At the same time, the taste of Yang's cum sent Blake over the edge and she came as well squirting around the tendril which also came into Blakes pussy since it was connected to Yang's being.

Yang kept her cock hilted in Blake's throat for a few moments not wanting to remove it from the warm and moist cock holder it was in.

Eventually Yang did pull out not wanting to lose her knew toy before it's really hers yet.

While Blake was swallowing down whatever delicious cum Yang dragged up into her mouth from her throat, Yang had already chosen her next cock's next home.

In a flash, using her grimm powers Yang knocked all the books on one lever of the bookshelf so she could put Blake through it.

Yang shoved Blake's body through the bookshelf so her head sticking out and into the row Yang had been watching from. Blake's chest was supported by the bookshelf and Yang was standing behind Blake with her massive cock rubbing against Blake's ass crack.

Blake was not completely gone yet and was about to use her top half to crawl through the shelf, but her thought was utterly crushed as she felt drool hit the back of her head. Blake turned her head to see a beowulf climbing down the bookshelf. Blake could only assume Yang had summoned it like she did the tendrils.

The beowulf jumped down in front of Blake and stood on its hind legs giving Blake a great view of its 10-inch cock.

"Doesn't it look delicious Blake?!" Yang said behind Blake still rubbing her cock against Blake's ass cheeks while the tendril in Blake's pussy started simply rubbing against her drenched slit. "I haven't tasted they're cum yet, but judging from Weiss's reactions, it's still pretty good."

The beowulf's cock was brought right in front of Blake's face and just from the smell Blake knew it, she had read enough smut to realize the logical science behind what was about to happen.

If all three of her holes were filled, with how amazing the tendril felt in her pussy before, the amazing smell of the cock in front of her, and her partner's amazing cock getting stuffed in her ass, Blake knew she was going get mind broken and become Yang's sex slave, just like her fantasy, the one she was touching herself to earlier.

"Alright Blake here I CUM" Yang said with Blake letting out one more sigh of disappointment from such a pun before Yang rammed her ass at the same time the tendril toying with her pussy decided to get back in aggressively. Such force behind her Blake couldn't help but open her mouth to scream in either pain or pleasure, it didn't matter which as when she opened her mouth it was immediately stuffed with the beowulf's cock.

Every pleasurable sense through Blake's body was going off and she was powerless to stop the forces simply using her body as a toy for pleasure, this is it, her dreams come true, just like her favorite smut her life was going to be consumed by pleasure and to be honest… that didn't sound too bad to her.

"DAMN BLAKE, your ass feels even better than I dreamed it would and it's good to see you slobbering on that cock in your mouth, it means your accepting your new role and don't worry when we're done I promise to have your ass fucked once a day at least"

Hearing Yang promising her something so wonderful sent Blake over the edge yet again, not that anyone slowed down.

After 5 hours of ruthless fucking, Blake came over 50 times thanks to the fact that every time she came should be even more sensitive than before and none of her holes received any mercy, not that she wanted any. Blake had already accepted this as her new life and couldn't wait to see what else Yang had in store for her.

The beowulf using Blake's mouth had cum in her mouth and down her throat over 19 times so far thanks to Blake's tongue willingly licking it all over.

As for the tendril making remodeling Blake's pussy, it had ejaculated inside of her about 22 times thanks to Blake attempting to tighten herself around the lucky tendril to get more cum out of it.

As for Yang, well it's not called the bella-booty for nothing, in fact Yang felt she should give her thanks to Blake's parents for such a nice ass. Yang had cum in Blake's bella-booty more than enough times to claim it and though she would say it was on purpose, it wasn't but it's still nice, Yang had seemingly trained Blake to cum every time Yang herself dumped a load in Blake's ass.

Yang eventually relented noticing the time, it was just about 9 at night and she didn't want to worry Ruby again. Looking down at the cum covered messed that was formerly the proud huntress Blake Belladonna, though now simply Yang's ass slut, Yang knew she needed a shower before they went back to their dorm. Yang used her powers to peek around corners and get to the showers without trouble and quickly took a shower washing off the cum and drool, though Blake continued to drool after giving Yang a hard time until she tried something.

"Slut! I order to stop drooling or you won't cum at all tomorrow!" Yang said in a stern tone

Whether or not Blake was completely conscious, she stopped drooling as commanded, which gave Yang a mischievous idea.

"Listen now bitch, whenever I order it you will cum on command. Cum now if you understand."

To Yang's amusement Blake came just as instructed, this was definitely something Yang was going to order Blake to do in random situations.

After their shower was complete Yang helped carry Blake back to their dorm and entered to see Ruby had fallen asleep with her headphones on with her scroll still running the same game. After Placing Blake down on her bed, Yang walked over to Ruby to take the headphones off and place her head properly on a pillow. However, the action actually woke Ruby.

"Oh-OH, hey Yang I- *yawn* was trying to stay up for you" Ruby says, clearly tired

"Oh, that's so sweet of you Ruby, see though it's okay I'm back and I brought a sleepy cat" Yang said gesturing to the passed out fanus

"He-he sleepy kitty" Ruby said slowly falling back to sleep

"Goodnight Ruby I love you" Yang said leaning in to give Ruby a kiss on the cheek though Ruby moved at the last second.

In Ruby's seemingly sleepy movements Yang accidentally kissed Ruby on the lips and Yang pulled back quickly feeling a blush come across her cheeks

"*yawn* goodnight Yang, I love you" Ruby said turning to her other side seemingly not noticing what happened

Yang was relieved and made her way to the lights and turned them off before heading back to her own bed. As she laid down she pressed two fingers to her lips attempting to feel anything left over from Ruby's incredibly soft and warm lips.


	5. Emerald For A New Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy, BOOM IT'S BACK, after over a freaking month without an update. It's because I've been spitting out more new stories and with my once a week schedule one new story means another story doesn't get an update. So, I'm holding out on publishing new stories (I already have some nice ideas I'll publish later) in order to finish up some I already have out. Don't worry though, this story if far from finished. ANYWAY, as usual comments are nice, they let me fix shit that sucks (lol) and sexy suggestions are welcomed, now please, enjoy.

Oh boy, has Yang been having fun with her new kitty.

Ever since she broke Blake's mind in the library, the cat Faunus has wanted to do nothing but feel cum getting dumped in all her holes. Yang was certainly more than willing to help Blake quench her desires and the pair would often sneak off to a closet or any partially secluded area and Yang would transform into her Salem-esk form and ram her cock in every one of Blake's wanting holes.

It was very nice fun, but Yang remembered her goal of tracking down Salem's apprentice with the goal of fucking her brains out. Salem had given Yang a clue to track her down in the mentioning she had a bitch of her own named Emerald, luckily Yang knew the girl and thought she was certainly hot enough to mind break.

The problem with Yang's idea of breaking Emerald was the green haired girl was seemingly never alone and stealth was not Yang's specialty. However, Yang was fortunate to have freshly mind broken sex slave that was trained to basically be a ninja. So, Yang ordered Blake to track Emeralds movements and make note of whenever she's alone for significant periods of time.

Blake did not disappoint.

She found that whenever Emerald and her team used the showers, Emerald was always the last to leave as while her black haired (and exceptionally looking team leader) cleans herself in the shower, Emerald always just watched her and after the seemingly slightly older woman leaves, Emerald stays back to play with herself while moaning her leader's name though strangely always stopped herself before she orgasmed.

This was enough info for Yang to plan just how and when Emerald was going to become her sex slave.

-—-

Emerald was currently in the showers, but the last thing on her mind was getting herself clean. She watched Cinder's perfect body as water droplets slid down her naked form, completely capturing Emerald's attention.

Of course, Cinder knew she was watching, Cinder was her beloved mistress after all, but Cinder was also cruel and enjoyed teasing far more than actually giving her sub release. This was casual Cinder, she had made Emerald her sub more for the ability to make her suffer than even use her for sex. Emerald hadn't orgasmed in months and was not allowed to pleasure herself at all and although she was loyal and even followed such torturous commands, she was never rewarded.

Even more cruel however was how Cider had begun eyeing Neo right in front of Emerald, not that the green haired girl would say anything.

Neo had been undercover with Cinder's team ever since they arrived at Beacon and had been breaking into dorms and dashing away with loot without ever being caught as years of such activity had made her an expert thief.

The ice cream colored criminal also looked quite delicious to Cinder.

However, Neo was not so susceptible to Cinder's charm as Emerald, but did enjoy the attention and always gave Cinder a show while in the showers. Since they always made sure to take showers as just the three of them, Neo could lower her disguise of black hair to her natural ice cream color.

Emerald hated Neo for having Cinder's attention and Emerald would have done anything to have it, but it seemed Cinder didn't want her anymore.

Emerald would always be the last one to leave the showers, not that her mistress cared how long she was out anymore. She did it so that she could be alone and tend to her craving needs. It was true that Cinder had not allowed Emerald to orgasm in months, but Emerald had secretly thought of betraying Cinder's orders and has been touching herself after they leave.

Emerald was terrified of going against her mistress's wishes and never played with herself to completion, even so, Emerald touched herself for the small pleasure her mistress would rarely give her.

Emerald was currently sitting on the tiled floors with one hand gripping her breast and the other in between her legs sliding against the entrance of her folds. She sat there, with her eyes closed with the thoughts of how the shower's water slid down Cinder's smooth skin and how it made Emerald feel far wetter than it made Cinder.

Unbeknownst to Emerald, two figures slowly approached the lost-in-thought girl.

Yang and Blake crept up on Emerald from behind and pounced on her together. Blake put her left hand on Emerald's mouth to keep her quiet while Yang wrapped her right hand around Emerald's waist and arms to keep her in place.

Once her arms were restrained and only light sounds passing through Blake's hand, the pair sent their free hands down to Emerald's pussy. Blake entered at the lower half while Yang stuck her fingers in the top half of Emerald's slit causing the restrained girl to yelp at the feeling of four combined fingers entering her pussy.

Emerald was already close to the edge before she was set upon, but she tried her best to not feel any pleasure from the experience.

However, she was unsuccessful.

Emerald spasmed as she orgasmed from the level of pleasure she hadn't felt in a long time. It didn't stop there however, Yang and Blake kept up their combined fingering of Emerald past her orgasm and quickly sent her into a second orgasm less than a minute later.

Yang and Blake kept overwhelming Emerald with pleasure until the green haired girl passed out from her 8th consecutive orgasm.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emerald woke up to the sound of someone choking on something, her mind was still fuzzy from having so many orgasms in a row and clarity was slowly coming into her. All the while, someone else was cumming into a certain kitty's throat.

Yang looked down at Blake, rubbing those irresistibly cute cat ears after receiving a well-done blowjob from said cat fauns until she heard her soon to be newest slave wake up.

"Oh, hello there, it's good to see you awake. I was just getting warmed up with Blake here before starting things with you." Yang said giving a smile, which normally wouldn't be too terrifying except that she was in her grimm form looking an awful like Salem, but with longer white hair… and a cock.

"W-who are?! Where am I?! What do you want with me?!" Emerald said with clear panic in her voice as she realized her arms were tied behind her back and Yang's black and blood red eyes not looking too merciful.

"Oh, don't worry Em, I'm not going to hurt you…. well my pets might, but don't worry you'll be addicted in no time. ~" Yang said with a terrifying look in her eyes.

Blake would have also told Emerald that what was coming was only happiness, but Yang still had her 12-inch cock down Blake's throat as was part of the fauns's training to get rid of her gag reflex.

The green haired girl knew she needed to get away soon. Emerald saw her chance to make a break for it when Yang closed her eyes to cum down Blake's throat again and took off. Emerald wasn't sure why her legs hadn't been tied together, but she didn't care… though she would find out soon.

As Emerald made a break for it she looked back to see if Yang was chasing her and was happy to see that she wasn't, but sadly, she looked back in front of herself too late.

It was still night and out of the shadowy forest, a beowulf jumped and tackled Emerald to the ground. It looked down at her, growling, and she thought this was the end for her, until…

"Good boy, as I said before, whoever caught her would be the first to use her" Yang said as if she was talking to a crowd

Which Emerald soon realized she was.

Out of the bushes and surrounding trees, dozens of grimm. All either beowulfs or ursas, and for some reason all their cocks were standing at attention, including the one of the beowulf on top of her.

"What do you mean use me first?!" Emerald said with a mixture of anger and fear

"Well someone's gotta break you in and I'm showing the grimm that I can be a better queen to them and a really nice queen gives to her subjects and you're just that kind of gift."

Before Emerald could give a word in response, the beowulf above her launched its large tongue into her open mouth. She shook her body pointlessly as its tongue tasted the entirety of her mouth. After a few moments of wrapping its tongue around Emerald's, it pushed further, tasting her throat.

Its tongue was so thick she began to gag on it, coughing up some of her saliva along with the beowulf's.

Emerald tried using her free legs to kick the beowulf off, but all it did was remind the beowulf of its true prize.

The beowulf, with its tongue still happily in Emerald's throat, brought its forearms down to Emerald's legs and spread them wide and aimed its 7-inch cock for Emerald's slit.

Emerald knew what was about to happen and she hoped that she would pass out from oxygen loss before she could feel it, but as if on cue, the beowulf retracted its tongue, happy with tasting her throat.

Just as Emerald was recovering from her oxygen deprivation, the beowulf rammed its cock deep into her pussy.

Emerald closed her eyes to scream at the large intrusion, but her mouth was suddenly covered by something incredibly delicious, a certain cat fauns's cum dripping pussy.

"Taste that Em? That's what you'll be craving day and night once we're done and don't worry. I'm not as cruel as Cinder, you'll get as much grimm cum as you want." Yang said smiling down at Emerald, though Yang was now in her normal form with blonde hair

"Blake, don't move until she eats all the cum out of you and your job for the night will to make sure she swallows at least a dozen loads tonight and only after that will I allow you to get used as a fuck toy for the grimm." Yang said with Blake responding quickly with.

"Yes Yang, I promise!" Blake said with excitement at the prospect of being used as a sex toy by the ravenous grimm.

While Blake and Yang spoke, Emerald did her best to resist tasting the cum oozing from Blake's used snatch. However, after several drops made their way onto Emerald's tongue,

she couldn't help it.

Emerald began eating out Blake fervently, sticking her tongue as far as she could to get all the cum Blake had captured in her pussy through the night so far, though she knew there would be more soon.

The taste of grimm cum in her mouth, the beowulf cock currently ramming her pussy, and the buildup of months without release, caused the green haired thief to begin losing herself in a blissful sexual haze.

"Oh, look at that Em, you're already beginning to enjoy yourself. Good, now I'm going off to get fucked by a few dozen grimm, because even I know how good their cum taste and as good as a cock feels, my lady bits getting attention can feel just awesome or even more." Yang said pointing finger guns at her pussy as if Emerald didn't know what she was talking about.

"Also, Blake will periodically get her pussy filled with grim cum or get a mouthful after sucking one off and will bring that load back for you to swallow, be sure to do so for the most pleasure, though I have a feeling I didn't even need to tell you that. "Yang said as Emerald coincidentally finished tasting and swallowing Blake's first load.

Yang the went off to get happily spit roasted by two ursa who were more than happy with what they considered their new queen.

Blake had gotten off of Emerald's mouth to go and begin giving a random Beowulf a blowjob in hopes of getting her mouth filled with cum to bring back to Emerald.

The beowulf above Emerald had finally blown its load into her quivering pussy, she had already cum twice from its rough treatment of her, not that she wouldn't go through it again. However, she knew her queen had promised her to every grimm in the clearing and maybe even the forest.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After several hours, Emerald was determined to make her new mistress proud, even if that meant deepthroating an ursa's cock while another one rammed itself into of her ass. After a few more minutes, those two shot their large and warm loads of cum into her holes and her body happily accepted them.

As the two grimm filled her, another orgasm shook through her body, which must have been Emerald's 11th of the night excluding the ones Yang and Blake gave her earlier. The reason she was still conscious was her determination for her new and far more merciful mistress.

After her naked body dropped to the ground, Blake crawled over and brought her mouth to Emerald's. Emerald knew the drill by this point and happily used her tongue to get the grimm cum out of Blake's mouth.

Though not all the cum went to Emerald, by this point she had certainly swallowed more than a dozen loads and so whenever Blake would come to her like this it was more of a way the two sex slaves could share cum back and forth and allow them to taste each other's cum stained mouths before their mistress could call them away.

"It's so sweet to see you two already getting along." Yang said walking over to the pair covered in cum (both her and them) with over a dozen passed out grimm behind her.

"It's good to see that you've already accepted your new role as my newest sex slave Emerald, but now I also need you to give me your knowledge along with your body."

Emerald finished swallowing her newest cum load from Blake's mouth before speaking

"What would you like to know mistress?" Emerald said with admiration of her amazing new mistress in her eyes

"I'm going to make your former mistress Cinder another one of my sex slaves, I might even give her to you to use for lustful revenge, but I need to know when she'll be most vulnerable." Yang asked

"Well mistress, she would often train by herself since, 'everyone else was a worthless distraction' as she put it, also I don't think she wanted anyone else learning how she fights" Emerald said happily with the new idea of Cinder being used like a sex slave herself

"Well then that's when we strike" Yang said slamming her fist together, though her aura protected her from any pain.

"I can't wait to help you turn Cinder into a cum guzzling slut mistress, oh we should get Neo to." Emerald said with a small smirk coming to her lips.

"Neo? The black haired and green-eyed girl?" Yang asked

"Oh, that's just her disguise mistress, she actually has pink and brown hair with similar eye color, though they strangely change every so often." Emerald said wondering how they did that

"Wait. does this pink and brown-haired girl also fight with an umbrella?" Yang asked suddenly remembering the girl who defeated her on the train.

"Oh yes mistress she does, I actually think you met her before, on the train with Roman." Emerald said suddenly noticing Yang's eyes go red in her normal form before suddenly letting out a small chuckle.

"You know what" Yang said with the most sadistic smile her two slaves have ever seen

"Change of plans"


	6. Payback Can Taste So Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy there, the fan favorite is back and no-where near done. If its not obvious yet, I'm going to have Yang mind break just about all female characters, but I also want to include some dudes. However, I want to know if ya'll would like to see Tang fuck the dudes in her grimm form or see her mind break the dudes in her normal form without a cock with the assistance of plot armor. ALSO, I won't be able to post over Thanksgiving break so no story next weekend sadly. ANYWAY, I hope this story will be good enough to last or maybe it'll inspire someone to write another smutty tale of their own and it'll be a gift that keeps on giving, or not whatever, hope ya'll like it, enjoy.

Yang had finally gotten the information on Salem's apprentice Cinder, but Emerald also let slip (when there wasn't a grimm cock shoved down her throat) that the pink and brown-haired bitch from the train was hiding in plain sight at Beacon.

Yang was not going to let her just slip through, not when that bitch needed to be taught a lesson.

Later that night Yang knew she had to head back to not freak out Ruby again and told Blake to get up and follow her after the grimm currently mounting the cat faunus finished dumping its load in her pussy. Emerald asked where they were all going.

Yang replied with, "Well Blake and I need to head back and take showers before we worry my little rose, but you are staying here."

"A-am I not good enough mistress?" Emerald asked sounding as if she would cry

"Oh, of course not my little gem. It's just we can't risk your old mistress getting to you and discovering what happened, that being how you serve a new mistress, me." Yang said sounding rather prideful

"You're also a far better mistress than she ever was" Emerald said lovingly.

"Oh, what a kind little slave you are, just for that I'll be sure you have all kinds of fun with Cinder, anyway you want her. ~"

Once Emerald heard her beloved mistress's words, she immediately had a near sinister smirk on her face at the thoughts of what she would do to her former and cruel mistress.

Yang was very much turned on by Emeralds evil smirk.

"Yes, be sure to think of all the ways you'd like to dominate her, but we need to deal with Neo first and in the meantime you'll be here in the forest"

"O-oh mistress?" Emerald asked hoping she wasn't being to forward

"Yes, my gem?"

"Could y-you please leave some Grimm to use me while you're gone?" Emerald asked shyly

"Some Grimm?! Of course not." Yang said causing Emerald to put her head down sadly

Yang then walked over to Emerald's kneeling form and knelt down herself. Yang then brought one hand to Emerald's chin to lift her head so they were looking into each other's eyes.

"Not just some Grimm, but while I'm gone I'll have every Grimm in this forest fuck you senseless." Yang said watching Emerald's face turn to absolute joy.

Seeing Emerald's smile that nearly resembled Ruby's, Yang leaned closer to her ear and whispered,

"And if you do a good enough job, I'll fuck you senseless myself"

A wave of pleasure ran through Emerald's body just at Yang's words and caused her entire form to shiver with pleasures le anticipation.

Yang then pulled away from Emerald and began to walk back to Beacon with Blake on all fours right next to her.

As she was walking away, Grimm began to surround Emerald and she happily got on all fours herself and opened her mouth wide. Her pussy was quickly filled with an ursa's thick meat and her throat was happily filled with a delicious beowulf cock.

Once Yang and Blake make it back to Beacon, they made sure to take their time showering. Yang wanted to make sure she smelled nice for her little Rose.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She also had Blake eating her out while they showered to get all the excess Grimm cum that was still leaking out of her.

After an hour and another orgasm, Yang and Blake made their way back to their dorm where Ruby was in the middle of their dorm on the floor with her headphones on.

"Oooh~, Blake leave and come back in a couple minutes while I surprise tickle Ruby. I love hearing her still childish laughter."

"Yes, Mistress." Blake said just before she turned around and closed the door behind her.

Yang tiptoed her way to Ruby as she was still laying on her stomach on the carpet as her attention was focused on her scroll.

Yang sneaked closer and closer, until she knew she was in range to pounce on her sister… which she did.

"Ha-ha! Got you Rubes!" Yang said triumphantly

"What?! Yang?! What are you- hahaha, oh no stop! Ahaha!" Ruby was pushed into uncontrollable laughter as Yang slipped her hands under Ruby's night shirt to tickle her mercilessly.

Ruby did as all younger siblings did under the elder's tickle attacks, panicked. Ruby flailed wildly as she attempted to slip away from Yang's grasp.

She was unsuccessful.

Yang kept her body pressed against Ruby's back and it kept her little rose from squirming away.

"Y-Yang ha-hahahaha! N-no more! Please! ha-hahahaha" Ruby cried out as she begged for mercy.

Oh, the humanity.

In truth though, Yang wasn't even listening. She was beginning to lose focus on the situation as she brushed her fingers along Ruby's smooth skin. Yang then shifted her head up to get a good look of Ruby smiling and laughing face.

Ruby looked beautiful, she always did to Yang, but seeing Ruby laugh and smile under her touch sent a kind of warmth all throughout Yang's body, especially when she made eye contact with her little sister.

They looked into each other's eyes for what felt like years to Yang, Ruby was the first to speak,

"Yang, are...are you okay? Ruby asked bringing one hand to Yang's cheek, fanning her inner fire even more.

What Yang finally realized was that she had stopped tickling Ruby some time ago, mostly when their eyes met she guessed.

"Y-yeah, sorry Ruby."

Yang made to stand up, but Ruby was quick to pull her back down so their faces were just inches from each other.

"Yang, I love you" Ruby said as she always did, though… something felt different about it this time.

"I-I love you to Ruby" Yang said trying to contain herself being so close to Ruby's distracting… everything.

"H-how much do you love me?" Ruby asked as now began to run her fingers through Yang's golden locks.

"So much" Yang said, wanting to say so much more.

Unfortunately, a certain someone following her mistress's orders walked in.

"Hey guys, I'm back from the library. Where I've totally been all night" Blake said very unnaturally, not that it mattered,

"O-oh Blake! Yang was just tickle torturing me! Thank Oum you're here." Ruby stuttered out

Yang knew the situation she hoped was happening had disappeared. So, she got off Ruby, reluctantly.

"Uh, wow, that really tired me out Yang, I'm gonna head to bed" Ruby said as she used her semblance to do just that.

Yang instantly turned toe Blake with her eyes glowing red and a look of total fear appeared on Blake's face even though she was unaware that she had done anything wrong.

The next morning Yang and Blake set out to track down Neo. Knowing now that she was actually in disguise with Black hair and green eyes, the were easily able to spot her.

Yang tried having Blake track Neo like she did Emerald, but somehow, she turned around almost just in time to see Blake at multiple instances.

Clearly Neo was more aware of her surrounds than Emerald. With Blake's stealth skills no longer an option, Yang decided to try a more… direct approach.

And by direct of course that means Yang walked right up to her and asked,

"Hey there, you're a cute little thing." Yang said finishing with her signature smirk

Neo let out an annoyed huff at hearing someone call her little, but when she turned around she was surprised to see the blonde she almost killed on the train.

"How about you and me go a couple rounds tonight… in the gym of course. ~" Yang said obviously insinuating otherwise.

Neo was more than happy to accept Yang's offer with a nod. Either Yang actually wanted to spar with her, in which case she would dominate her just like on the train, or they would have some other kind of fun… with her still dominating the blonde of course.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neo was at the gym to meet the blonde for their specified "get together", but sadly the blonde was nowhere to be seen. Neo understood why Yang asked to meet her at the gym for such a time that no-one would be around, but at least she expected the blonde to be on time.

Just on cue, Yang walked into the gym's arena with her gauntlets at the ready.

"Sorry to keep you waiting cutie, but I wanted to let my little ro- uh... my little sister Ruby that I would be out pretty late tonight… having fun of course." Yang finished with a wink

While Neo was indeed mildly annoyed that Yang seemingly already assumed she get to bed her, she also knew it would now feel even more satisfying to lay her out on the mat like she did on the train.

The fight started, and just as before Neo was using her flexibility and speed to almost dance around Yang's attacks with ease. Neo herself was almost disappointed to see that Yang had not seemingly improved since their last encounter, but still took great pleasure in seeing the blonde's frustrated face.

What Neo didn't know however, was that Yang was merely leading her into a false sense of security. Of course, she had trained to overcome her mistakes on the train, she would not stay defeated by anyone. She was currently swinging wildly on purpose while taking a few hits to let Neo get confidant and lower her guard.

Yang saw the smug look on Neo every time she landed a hit, her fake green eyes briefly turned back to their brown and pink occasionally, she was finally really letting her guard down and instead focusing on enjoying the moment. "Oh, she'll be doing a lot of that soon" Yang thought to herself.

Yang allowed herself to get hit once again and pretended to stumble backwards. Neo took the bait and came at Yang with a heavy but slow attack. She was going to kick Yang with both her feet at the same time with the plan of rolling backwards to prop herself up again, but Yang had another idea.

Once Neo was off the ground Yang quickly straightened herself and caught both of Neo's legs and swung the petite girl over her head and slammed her onto the ground with all her force. While Neo had aura of her own, she wasn't used to taking such a heavy hit and being as confident as she was at the moment it happened, the surprise made it hurt even more.

She was also still too dazed to get back on her feet quick enough to see Yang's fist hit her right in her temple, her aura prevented her from taking any permanent damage, but it couldn't stop such a forceful hit from knocking her out.

Neo awoke slowly at first with a few blinks as she attempted to remember what happened. All of a sudden, she was doused with cold water completely waking her.

The first thing she took note of was that her legs were tied together just above her feet and hands were tied behind her back arms parallel to each other like in porn she'd seen before.

Next, she noted Yang standing over her with a bucket, completely naked.

"Oh, so good you could finally join us. Emerald has been building up a special treat for you. ~" Yang said with her lilac eyes running over Neo's shivering naked body.

Neo was surprised to hear Emerald was here and hoped that her green haired business partner would help her get free, but was more than a little surprised to see Emerald getting spit roasted by two ursai.

"Oh, don't worry, she'll be over soon. First thing first though, you beat my ass on the train, now I'm going to beat your ass here." Yang said with her eyes suddenly turning red.

Neo has seen Yang's eyes go red before, but this was different. The red part of her eyes was now surrounded by black darkness and her overall skin tone was turning extremely pale with black veins beginning to appear all over her. However, the greatest transformation Neo noticed was the 12-inch cock that stood at attention.

Yang used her enhanced strength to easily pick Neo up and bend her over a fallen tree. She then gave Neo's ass a heavy smack.

While Neo couldn't speak, she did shoot Yang a very ugly and mean look in response for the pain to her rear.

"Such and mean little face. Well since you can't make any delicious sounds, how about you use your mouth for something productive. ~" Yang finished by snapping her fingers.

From the surrounding forest came multiple grimm and all looked to Yang for orders.

"The first one to this bitch's face get to use her first." Yang shouted

Instantly all the grimm began charging towards Neo's pretty little face. To her credit, she did close her mouth as she saw them approach, but out of nowhere, Yang slammed her fuck meat right into Neo's tight ass.

Though she was mute, she still opened her mouth to let the air get pushed out of her from Yang's initial penetration. In that moment, a boarbatusk rolled ahead of the other grimm and claimed its prize by shoving its 6-inch cock into Neo's open mouth.

Neo of course tried to bite down and ward the grimm off, but its cock was just too strong for her. She also tried to keep her tongue away from its cock, but with the creature ramming into her mouth wildly, her tongue was forced to rub against it and worse yet, she didn't hate how it tasted.

While the boarbatusk was easily able to fit its entire length into ice cream girl's mouth, Yang was definitely dealing with resistance in Neo's ass, which was exactly what she hoped for.

"Damn Neo, I only 5-inches in and I'm already having to put real effort in." Yang finished giving Neo's ass another slap.

Yang then used more of her strength to force another three inches deeper, much to Neo's displeasure.

Yang then decided she would soften up Neo's ass a little by pounding her with just 8 inches for a little for 5 minutes before attempting to force more. While Yang was pounding into Neo, she looked to see how her other pets were doing.

Blake was tied to a tree with her legs spread as grimm after grimm came over to use their long and rough tongues to lap at her exposed pussy, but they would always be sure to stop when she was close to orgasm.

Yang had ordered the grimm to keep Blake in this routine of torture as punishment for her interrupting the moment Yang and Ruby were having earlier. It may have seemed cruel, but Yang was merciful and planned to let her down at some point tonight and would let her kitty have her own fill of delicious grimm cum.

Emerald on the other hand was on her knees sucking off a beringel as it used both its arms to push her head down to the base of its cock and it held her there for several minutes to shoot its load down her throat, causing her eyes to attempt to roll into her head from the pleasure.

Yang also noticed that Emerald had plug in her pussy and asked about it.

"Hey Emerald, what's with the plug? You finished saving it up?"

"Wha...Oh, Oh mistress. Please forgive me, the taste of its cum dazed me, but yes mistress I've saved enough. Th-that is if you will still allow me to play with her." Emerald said looking up to Yang apologetically for not answering her right away.

"Oh, my little gem, it's all right, I know just how amazing they're cum is as well. Also, yes, you can give Neo 'your gift' to her as soon as this boarbatusk finishes in her mouth." Yang said just as she heard said grimm spasm right in front of her.

The boarbatusk had just shot its load right into Neo's mouth. While it's understandable why Neo tried not to swallow any, it ultimately worked against her. The cum she didn't swallow right away built up in her mouth and touched her tongue. Not only did she not find it disgusting, she couldn't find it too bitter, the slightest bit distasteful, or even bland. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't force herself to find the grimm's cum anything but absolutely delicious.

As the cum flooded her senses, the pain from having her ass speared by Yang began to turn into pleasure and so Neo slowly began to swallow down the boarbatusk's entire load. She was still conscious enough to be a mad at herself for being upset when it finally pulled out of her mouth.

Yang was now ramming 9 inches mercilessly into Neo's rear and was more than happy to see the fire of resistance still in the bound bitch's eyes.

"Alright my gem, come over here to give Neo your 'gift'" Yang finished with gripping Neo's ass with even more force to slam into her even harder. Yang wasn't a cruel mistress and while Neo was still feeling some pain from Yang's assault, Yang herself knew that was about to change.

"Cumming mistress he-he" Emerald finished with her little laugh which made Yang very proud once she realized it was because she made a pun.

Emerald stood in front of Neo as she was still bent over a log, helpless.

Neo could see that Emerald had some kind of plug in her pussy. Neo had no idea at first why, but looking up into Emerald's now very smug eyes, she realized just why.

Emerald pulled the plug out and quickly presented it to Neo's face, while it did smell amazing as it was covered in delicious grimm cum, Neo still had enough of herself to keep her mouth closed. Yang fixed that.

Yang saw Neo's bad behavior and pulled her hips back far. She lined up her shot perfectly and with her enhanced strength rammed her entire 12-inch cock straight into Neo's ass, filling it entirely.

With such a force coming into her, Neo's mouth was forced to open and in that moment, Emerald pushed the plug right into her mouth. The taste of grimm cum flooded her senses again and the high of it was still strong even as Emerald quickly pulled it out.

Emerald was quite happy to see the sad look on Neo's face as she pulled the plug away, but saw her chance as well and took it. Emerald had been riding grimm after grimm, filling her cunt with cum from a variety of grimm, even Yang's just before Neo woke up. She was using the plug to keep most of it inside to give Neo a nice big taste and this was it.

Emerald grabbed the back of Neo's head and pressed the mute's mouth right against her pussy as all the grimm cum she accumulated poured into Neo's mouth.

Neo was helpless to fight against the pleasure going through her body now. So much cum was pouring into her mouth and her body was automatically doing its best to swallow all of it. There was no cock here, all the cum poured over Neo's tongue and she tasted all of it and it sent her into a high like never before.

The feeling of Yang pounding her ass was no longer had any pain, it was the second most pleasurable experience of her life, only being succeeded by the feeling going on in her mouth. The taste of Emerald was giving her on its own was enough to send her over the edge, Yang's pounding only helped to draw it out.

Neo's body spasmed it sweet release as her pussy convulsed with nothing inside and sprayed her cum onto the ground.

Yang felt Neo's ass finally relax and it made her pounding all the easier and just in time, Yang had finally reached her limit and shot her own cum right into Neo's petite little, now red, ass. Logically, that sent another orgasm shooting through Neo's body at the sensation of being filled with even more cum.

"O-oh damn...well my little gem, I think we have a new bitch." Yang said as she admired Neo squirting again onto the forest floor.

"Yes mistress, with her skills obtaining Cinder will be e-even oh-oh...OH... e-easier." Emerald just managed to push out as Neo's tongue finally sent her over the edge which, as expected, sent Neo though another spasming orgasm.

However, after her third orgasm, Neo passed out.

"Well we're going to have to do some real endurance training for this little bitch." Yang said pulling out of Neo's gaping ass.

"Yes mistress, but what should we do with her now?" Emerald asked looking down at Neo who had her tongue hanging out which filled Emerald with spiteful pride.

"Well who's going to notice she's gone for the night?" Yang said undoing the ropes on Neo's arms as they were no longer necessary.

"Well she was undercover with my team and with Roman in a cell on atlas airship, the only person that could care is Cinder. Mercury never really liked her, he said she creeped him out." Emerald said with her hand on her chin.

"Good, then we'll have my grimm use her tonight as much as they want to make sure she's broken in properly. ~" Yang finished by smiling down sadistically at Neo's passed out form.

Emerald noticed that almost all the grimm in their immediate area turned to face them, or more properly, Neo and began to close in.

"Come over here Emerald" Yang said with Emerald being all too eager to get close as the grimm came.

Before Emerald could even ask what was going on, two beowolfs began to spit-roast Neo's past out body. Unlike how Emerald was spit-roasted earlier, the grimm at Neo's lower half had seen the opening Yang left them in Neo's gaping ass and decided to follow in foot, leaving her pussy still empty, but making her cum all the same.

"You can control them just with thought now mistress?" Emerald asked holding onto Yang's arm as she watched the little pink and brown-haired bitch get used like a sex toy by the grimm.

"Yep, and I'm making connections with new time of grimm that are far from here. Soon, we'll be able to make Salem our bitch, I'll be sure to make her the lowest free use bitch available to everyone." Yang said already fantasizing Salem gagging on her cock as a grimm would fuck their former queen from behind.

"Do you think she notices what you're doing?"

"Nope. She said she had been sexually deprived, that's why she started all of this. S o I knew when I gave her Weiss that her focus would be entirely on the little heiress. Giving me time to grow my power and influence."

"Oh, mistress you're so clever" Emerald said looking up at Yang lovingly.

"And you're a good little cum slut, how about you go cut down Blake and tell her she can cum after she eats you out a couple times."

"Will you be joining us mistress? It's been too long since I've sucked your cock" Emerald said with complete honesty

"You just sucked it earlier tonight dear."

"I know, but..." Emerald leaned closer to Yang and whispered directly into her ear, "…I want it in my mouth again, I want to feel you down my throat, and I want to taste your cum." Emerald then pulled away slowly and their eyes met.

Emerald then walked over to cut down Blake. All the while, Yang felt she made a damn good choice making Emerald her sub-dom meaning she would do whatever Yang said while also having any other bitch follow her own commands.

Yang knew Emerald would surely get a kick out it, especially after being toyed with for so long, and especially since her old mistress was Yang's next target, Cinder.


	7. A Change of Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy there, here's another family friendly SHYBRCT chapter with Yang reducing a certain mean in-charge 20 something fire wielding woman into a lowly cum addicted bitch. A shout out to THB4 for giving me an ideal situation for Yang to want to aggressively mind break Cinder. The poll for who Ruby's mommy should be is still up on my profile page for anyone who hasn't voted yet. Also, sorry about not getting this out sooner, but sooo many games have been on sale and I couldn't help myself. ANYWAY, here is Yang claiming another one of Remnant's wonderful girls, enjoy.

Today was going to fun, Yang just knew it.

She was about to take on her biggest challenge yet, Cinder Fall.

Salem told her that Cinder was on a mission for to do something or other, she didn't really pay attention, but Salem told her that if she can mind break Cinder than the twenty-something bitch is for her to keep so long as Yang kept on breaking bitches for Salem's pleasure.

Yang would deal with Salem herself in time, but today, it was all about Cinder.

Yang had already taken Emerald under her control and had her spill everything she knew of Cinder's movements. Emerald was able to go into great detail of her former mistress's doings, almost as if she had been carefully watching her everyday...

Anyway, Yang now knew the perfect way to trap Cinder.

All Yang needed was to give Ruby a big hug since she wouldn't see her for the rest of the day and then...then

...

...

...

What the hell.

"As I was saying my sweet little Rose, I can show all kinds of things on my bed, or at least that's where it would be the most comfortable, but I bet I could get you to like it anywhere~" Cinder said running one hand through Ruby's short hair

"O-oh, w-well that sure sounds uh… fun, but I uh, have a… paper! Yeah, I have a paper due and I totally accidently probably put it off to the last minute hehe" Ruby said looking obviously uncomfortable

"Oh sweet little Rose, when I get you alone, I promise some paper would be the last thing you'd focus on.~" Cinder said beginning to lean in to whisper something

"You'd be too busy moaning to focus on anything besides me~"

"Get away from her!" Yang roared, sounding more terrifying than any grimm.

Yang quickly grabbed Cinder's shoulder and threw her some feet away, all the while her eyes were a blood red

Cinder caught herself on her hands and knees and looked up menacingly before standing.

"Oh, my dearest apologies Yang. I didn't mean for you to hear all that quite like that."

"Well I don't care what you- wait, what do you mean like that?!" Yang asked slightly confused though no less angry

"Well, when she starts to moan, I would want everyone to know she's mine." Cinder finished with as much venom in her smile to kill a dragon, or just really piss one off.

"Until we meet again little Rose~" Cinder said as she began to leave, swaying her hips as she did so.

Yang was only held back by the little arms around her waist, otherwise the school was going to have to call the fire department, all of it.

Once Cinder was finally out of sight and Yang finally unclenched her jaw and fists, said blonde turned around to see Ruby's face.

"Th-thanks Yang, she wouldn't leave me alone." Ruby said still holding onto Yang

"It's okay Ruby, I'll make sure she never bothers you again." Yang said stroking Ruby's hair gentler than the person before and more lovingly.

"Yang, I don't want you to get in trouble over me I just-" Ruby was silenced as a singular finger was pressed to her lip

"I promise Ruby, when I'm done with Cinder she'll be happy to apologize" Yang finished with her signature smile, the one that always made Ruby smile back.

"Thanks Yang." Ruby said pressing her head against Yang's chest, making her cheeks rub against Yang's big and soft… assets.

"Hehe, well… what's a big sister for then helping their younger sibling." Yang said blushing at Ruby's head rubbing against her breasts.

"Hehe, yeah, so are you going to help me the way she was offering to sis?" Ruby said with a slight joking tone

Though still freezing Yang in place

"W-what?" Yang asked unable to think of more words

"W-what?! I-I was just joking Yang ha-ha, uh, so have you heard from Weiss, it's been like a while right hehe?"

Oh crap, it has been a while since anyone has seen Weiss. Yang needed to get in touch with Salem and tell her she needs to bring the heiress back.

"Uh yeah, you're totally right! I'll give her a call later!" Yang said trying to maintain a normal face and knowing she was doing a terrible job at it.

"But I've been trying her scroll and she hasn't been answering."

"That's because… she has an assistant taking all her calls while she over there. Yeah, only her business scroll of course, you know, just Schnee things."

"Oh you don't have to tell me twice, she doesn't stop talking about her stupidly awesome sounding cake butler… wish I had a cake butler, heck I'd settle for a pie butler."

All her years of making debatably incredible puns were pushing Yang to want to say something lewd about what Ruby just said, but Yang pushed herself to resist.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day progressed well enough, the anger boiling inside Yang at Cinder's comments almost forced her to forgo the plan and break her every time they saw each other, but she knew if she waited, she'd have all the time in the world to punish her.

It was 4 in the afternoon when Yang made her move. School was over, everyone was getting back to their dorm for a little relaxation before anything else, but not Yang.

No, Yang was knocking on Cinder's dorm room door.

"Oh, hello Yang~" Cinder said with a smirk more irking than Neo used to have, "Can I help you with something."

"Yeah, I wanted to say I'm sorry about what happened earlier" Cinder was immediately shocked and showed it

"Ruby's old enough to know what she wants and maybe... she wants you"

Cinder was dumbfounded and didn't know how to respond

"But honestly, that's not the only reason I'm here. Emerald told me she needs to meet with about something 'urgent' and that you should meet her at the edge of the Emerald forest, closest to school. Now I don't know what you guys are doing, but she looked pretty spooked and she mentioned something about your… employer?"

Cinder's face took on a fearful expression at the indirect mention of Salem.

"O-oh, thank you Yang, well I must get going then. I'll see you another time." Cinder said as she stormed off passed Yang and down the hall faster than the blonde expected.

"Yep" Yang said with Cinder already too far to hear her, "See you soon" she finished with a devilish grin

Cinder rushed herself down the halls and out the doors, not wanting to keep Salem waiting, remembering what that does for her. She quickly soon after met up with Emerald at the edge of the… well, Emerald forest.

"Emerald where have you been?" Cinder barked as they entered the forest.

"Sorry Cinder, but the queen of the grimm had me to meet her here for some 'private time' and didn't have me leave until she was satisfied." Emerald said as she walked alongside Cinder, secretly thinking of all the dirty things that were going to happen to her perfect body.

"Well I do understand she can be quite… overzealous with her libido, in fact I'm sure her only weakness is lust. Soon enough I'll be able to use that against her." Cinder finished with her signature dominant smirk.

Emerald made sure to make a mental note of what Cinder said, her new mistress could certainly make use of such information.

"I should also mention that she also has Neo out here and has already… dealt with her resistance."

"A shame, she could really eat pussy." Cinder said as she knew Salem didn't like sharing her toys.

"Agreed" Emerald said absentmindedly remembering the night before.

"What was that Emerald?"

"Oh, uh, nothing. I-I think I can already see Neo!" Emerald said trying to take attention off herself and luckily, Neo was in view.

In the clearing, Neo was being spit-roasted by two beowolfs. One shoving its 7-inch cock down her throat while the other rammed its own 7-inch member into her tiny ass.

By this point Neo's mind had correlated the feeling of cock and cum in her ass and mouth as the best kind of pleasure and could cum from each one alone, since she currently had both, she was squirting an endless stream of cum onto the forest floor with the cum she swallowed keeping her hydrated.

Neo's arms were hanging loosely, and her eyes were trying to roll into the back of her head, she was happy with her new role in life.

"Well she certainly seems to be enjoying herself." Cinder said uncaringly

"Yes, she's taken a real liking to the grimm's cum. Has Salem ever had you partake in it's wonderful taste?" Emerald asked enjoying the view of the once smug Neo

"Ha, no, but she almost did. I told her I could use my tongue like no other and that it would be wasted on anything other than her cunt. I worked hard to make sure she saw it the same way. That's why I still have my mind and I'm not some mind broken slave."

"Oh, I couldn't even see you as one mistress." Emerald said, barely containing herself.

"Well, where's Salem?" Cinder asked impatiently

"Oh, Salem will be joining us, but not until later" Yang said walking out of the tree line in her grimm mistress form, looking much like Salem.

"What the, Y-Yang? Is that you?! What the hell is going on?!" Cinder screamed out.

"Oh, my sweet little Fall, I'm here to make you mine~." Yang said venomously

"Ha..ha...hahahaha! You think YOU can claim ME!? You have no idea the power I have!" Cinder yelled as one of her eyes began to glow.

Yang just appeared to be standing several feet in front of the half maiden, smirking.

"You think my power is anything to smirk at!? I'll destroy you, you damn bimbo!" Cinder roared out, anger growing at Yang's seemingly nonchalant attitude towards her power.

Cinder then stretched both her arms forward and sent out a large blast in Yang's direction.

A moment of silence washed over the forest as a crater appeared where Yang seeming was before.

"Ha, stupid bitch, thought she could take me, the fool. Emerald... why are you smiling like that?" Cinder asked, put off by her traitorous disciple's smile.

"Oh, I'm just so happy for my mistress"

"Oh, if you think a compliment will save you then you have another thing coming." Cinder said as she raised her hand to Emeralds form, ready to blast her as well.

"Oh, I'm not talking about you Cinder. I'm talking about my mistress, the one that had me use my semblance on you, so she could sneak behind you as you ranted at nothing." Emerald finished, feeling very nice at the terrified look on Cinder's face as she noticed the shadow looming over her.

"You see Cinder" Yang spoke right into Cinder's ear as she used one arm to hold Cinder in place with her enhanced strength and raised her other ghostly pale and black veined hand to the half maiden's face.

"I simply can't understand why you would be so mean to little Emerald here" Yang went on as a red symbol began to glow on her hand and a small bug like grimm popped out.

"W-what... n-no.." Cinder begged

"With powers like hers, she's so useful. Plus, I mean, have you looked at her?" Yang said winking at Emerald, causing the green haired girl to blush.

The grimm insect shot its gooey substance at Cinder's eye and began to drain her maidens power.

"Hmmm, yeah, that's the good stuff." Yang said as she felt the maidens power come into her, mixing with power of the darkness. Yang felt…powerful.

"Hey Emerald, come over here and give me a kiss~." Yang beckoned her happy slave

Emerald happily walked over and the pair soon began to make out as natural red-eyed girl's previous cruel mistress was being rendered powerless before her.

Their tongues clashed and both playfully fought for dominance. Emerald was naturally Yang's toy, but the grimm queen encouraged her green haired gem to try and would sometimes let her be in charge of their kiss. Yang didn't want to be as cruel to Emerald as Cinder had been.

Emerald ironically, wanted to serve her all the more for her kindness and wanted to make sure her new mistress was aware of how much she appreciated her.

Oh, and yes, Emerald had told her of how she helped take down the true fall maiden with Cinder and Mercury. She had told her their tactics and how Cinder ultimately was able to take part of the maiden's power with a special grimm.

Yang had to search through herself in her grimm form to find the kind of grimm Emerald described, she ultimately did and had learned the spell through her grimm powers connecting her to the darkness.

This time however, there was no one coming to Cinder's rescue like with the proper maiden.

This was good and bad for Cinder.

This was bad for the obvious reason of her having no hero and she'll lose her power momentarily as the bug grimm's webbing kept her stunned. This is good however since the process won't be interrupted as the one before was with Qrow. This way Cinder won't receive a nasty scar as Amber did, she'll be able to keep her looks, all for Yang's enjoyment.

After several moments of a wonderfully sloppy make out with Emerald, Yang looked back to Cinder as her grimm bug telepathically told her it was finished draining her maidens power as well as her natural semblance, it effectively rendered her powerless, though she would keep her aura, it would only serve as a cushion for Emerald to play with her as roughly as she wanted.

The bug disappeared, the webbing disintegrated and Yang let Cinder fall to the ground exhausted.

"Well Emerald I think she's ready for some fun~." Yang said as she telepathically called the grimm around them closer as well as ordering them to cease their fun with Neo as she saw Blake come out of the tree line.

"There you are Blake, is it done?"

"Yes mistress. Just as you requested, I found the most boring story I could and read it to Ruby. She fell asleep only a chapter in and I made sure she was snuggly tucked in as you asked." Blake said already naked with juices running down her legs, the horny kitty.

"Good, have treat" Yang said as she ordered a beowolf over to Blake.

The cat faunus's mouth was already watering as she saw it approach her with its cock already hard. She didn't waste a second and actually leaped at the beowolf and took its cock into her mouth and happily swirled her tongue around it, tasting every inch.

She had already grown so wet from the taste of its delicious cock mixed with the amazing pre-cum it was leaking down her throat, to which she happily swallowed.

"Well she seems happily rewarded, but let's get back to the bitch that needs breaking." Yang said looking down at Cinder as the former half maiden began to reorient herself.

Before Cinder could let out the many curses she wanted to throw at her captors, Yang grabbed the back of her head and brought her into a forceful kiss.

Yang's tongue easily made its way into Cinder's mouth as what little resistance Cinder was able to put up was crushed by Yang's now even more enhanced strength.

While Yang kept one hand on the back of Cinder's head to maintain the non-consensual make out, her other hand made its way down Cinder's body and stopped at her still clothed crotch.

In one rough move, Yang gripped Cinder's pants and tore most of it off, she'd have Emerald bring her a new pair later. Now Cinder's velvet red panties were in clear view and they looked too good to tear Yang thought.

Instead, Yang simply moved the middle of it to the side as she lined up her cock with Cinder's cunt.

Cinder continued to beat at Yang's shoulders in a futile effort to stop her, but she was too weak to stop anything. She didn't even have sorrowful eyes that begged for mercy, all she had were eyes of anger at how some bimbo thought she could take her, prideful till the end, good.

Once Yang lined the former half maiden up, she dropped the bitch onto her cock.

Yang was able to ram only 7 inches in Cinder's slit, but she wanted to fit all 12, so she needed clearly needed to pound her harder.

While Yang was pounding into Cinder's un-wanting cunt, Emerald was enjoying herself with some grimm.

The green haired sub-dom was sandwiched in between a beringel in front of her pounding her pussy and holding her spread legs in the air, while an ursa was behind her ramming into her ass.

She was loving every minute of it, if her drooling didn't already show it.

Emerald love taking the grimm into her. They would fuck her ruthlessly and she would get off in a matter of minutes, especially whenever they would cum in her, oh that satisfyingly warm feeling was heavenly.

Whenever the ones using her got tired, they would simply switch out with anyone of the many surrounding grimm that were ready to relieve themselves into Emerald as well, and she was happy to take all of them and their warm delicious cum.

While Emerald was enjoying herself, Yang had found the best way to pound into Cinder.

Yang had the brunette's back against a tree while still keeping her right hand on the back of Cinder's head to keep the snide bitch in place to tongue fuck her mouth.

Yang also had her other had freely groping Cinder's ass, yet another display of dominance as she continued to ram her cock into the soon to be mind broken bitch.

Yang was now ramming 10 and half inches into Cinder wonderful pussy. It was beginning to understand the shape of Yang's cock and tried to form itself around her, doing so against Cinder's wants of course. Though Yang could already tell that wouldn't be the case for very long.

Yang had started to leak pre-cum into Cinder's pussy and could just tell its addicting nature was starting to take effect. Cinder's punches were starting to lose their already meager force, it could have also been that Cinder realized it was useless, but Yang didn't care.

Yang knew she had to be sure with Cinder and intended to dump a load of cum in at least all of the bitch's holes, then of course leave her to the grimm as a toy for a day or two.

The first step was progressing nicely as the forceful tongue fucking of Cinder's mouth combined with her excellent pussy already had Yang on the edge, just as she managed to fit her whole 12-inch cock into Cinder's cunt.

Yang pulled her mouth away from Cinder's, finally allowing the bitch to breath.

"Man, your pussy is just as good as I expected from an uptight bitch like yourself. Here you go, take my load you bitch."

Just as she finished, Cinder felt the warm essence flood into her.

She tried to keep herself from lowly moaning, and she did, instead, she screamed out in pleasure as the sensation was like none other she felt before.

She also tried to control her body's enjoyment of it all, but she did not, instead, she came harder than she ever had before.

"OOOOHHAAAAHHH!" Cinder screamed out in forced pleasure as she came all over Yang's cock, her juices even dripped onto the forest floor as Yang continued to pump into her a little more to extend her orgasm and get as much cum into Cinder's pussy as possible.

The scream of pleasure was loud, but Yang knew they were far enough away that no one from Beacon would hear a thing. The lustful shout did however awake one being, Neo.

Neo's naked body was still cover in white gooey grimm cum and so she began to clean herself for her mistresses with her own tongue

"Oh, would you look at that, Neo seems to have rejoined us." Yang said proudly as she slowly pulled herself out of Cinder.

"Oh! OH!...oooh… m-mistress, may I-I use her?" Emerald asked as she came down from another grimm induced orgasm.

"Yes, you may, it'd be good to show Cinder her new position" Yang said turning Cinder around, so her ass was in clear view of her cock before turning the both of them around to face Emerald.

Neo crawled over to Emerald who was sitting on a fallen tree the grimm had set her on as her legs were too weak to walk from the rough fucking 6 grimm gave her ass and pussy, 3 in each hole.

Emerald spread her legs and showed Neo her cum dripping cunt and both knew what was going to happen, so without needing commands, Neo began to eat the grimm cum out of Emerald's slit, sticking her tongue in deep to scoop up as much cum as possible.

Neo happily gulped down tongue load after load of delicious grimm cum and made sure her tongue flicked at Emerald's clit every time in and out to pleasure her mistress even more, the good little whore.

Yang made sure Cinder had a nice view of all of it and made sure she watched enough before speaking.

"Cinder, you have a choice here. I'm going to fuck your ass, there's no stopping it, but it can be a hard and ruthless ass fucking or I can be gentler if you be a good little slut for me."

"W-what do you want?" Cinder asked with little pride left in her voice.

"You see the good girl Neo is being, cleaning up Emerald's wonderfully cum drenched cunt, well Emerald has another hole overflowing with cum that needs cleaning. That's where your tongue comes in, hehe pun intended." Yang said as she rubbed her cock in between Cinder's ass cheeks and groped the former half maiden's breasts.

Cinder thought for a moment, "Y-you'll be gentle with me?" Cinder asked sounding almost pitiful

"Gent-ler" Yang said smugly

"Well in that case…

.. GO TO HELL YOU STUPID BITCH!" Cinder roared out with renewed ferocity.

"You think I'm going to lower myself for you or that lowly thief over there I found on the street!" Cinder again roared out in prideful defiance.

...

There was silence for a moment as Cinder finished her rant.

…

"Well, you were right Emerald. She's too prideful to even fake it, this makes things so much easier." Yang said as she raised Cinder into the air and lined her ass up with her cock.

Yang could tell Cinder was about to rant more and decided she would rather hear the prideful bitch scream and dropped her onto her cock.

Yang was only able to fit 5 inches into Cinder's ass before meeting heavy resistance, it wouldn't be that way for long.

"Geez, I'm guessing a prideful bitch like you doesn't allow anyone into this perfect ass of yours. Good, we'll be sure to make up for time lost." Yang said as she pounded mercilessly into Cinder's ass.

"We mistress? Does, ooohhhh.. mmmhmm…. t-that mean you want me t-to start brining strap-ons out here with us?" Emerald asked as she orgasmed mid-sentence from Neo's dutiful tongue, giving the mind broken mute even more delicious cum to swallow.

"Oh no Emerald, give me a moment to show you~" Yang said seductively as she raised Cinder into the air even more, simultaneously allowing Yang to walk better and force more of her cock into Cinder's tight ass.

Yang made her way over to Emerald, who was still getting eaten out by Neo and sat on the same fallen tree besides her green haired pet as she fucked said green haired girl's former cruel mistress in the ass, managing to fit 8 inches in now.

Yang kept one hand on Cinder's breast which she used to keep the 20 something year old bouncing on her cock while she also sent her other hand to Emerald's crotch.

"You've been such a good girl Emerald and I feel we're alike with our situations of wanting someone but not being able to have them and I feel if I can help you be with yours then I might be able to be with mine. So here, a toned-down version of the gift Salem gave me~" Yang said sending a dark pulse through her arm and into Emerald's crotch.

Emerald began to shake and shiver. She fell back over the log and Neo made to stand and check on her lower mistress, but Yang stopped her.

A moment later, Emerald rose, looking… a little different. Her chocolate skin had been turned into a pasty white with black veins running through her, where she already had red eyes before, they now shined a darker shade of it and her crotch, no longer was there a pussy, now, there was a white, black veined, cock.

Cinder looked to Emerald in disbelief, eyes naturally drawn to the 8-inch fuck meat she now had. Cinder looked in terror, as Neo looked in awe, her mouth already drooling as Blake's was earlier that night.

Speaking of Blake, she was currently taking the entirety of a Nuckelavee cock into her cunt. The cock came out of the horse porschen of the grimm while the other half used its long arms to move Blake along its length, almost as if it was simply jacking itself off with her body. Leaving Blake to just drool and cum continuously with no end in sight.

A different Nuckelavee had shown up earlier, but it had all kinds of arrows in it and Yang didn't appreciate the obvious death and destruction it had brought. So, she destroyed it with the help of fellow grimm and created a new one for her pleasures.

Back to the others,

"I know it feels slightly confusing at first Emerald... mmphhmm.. But all you need to do is...mmmppphhh.. Fuck Neo's throat really quick and you'll understand all you need to." Yang told Emerald as she herself continued to ram up into Cinder rear, fitting 11 inches in finally, just one more inch to go.

Emerald hesitantly followed Yang's instructions as she felt slightly unnerved at her new form and tool. She made her way to stand directly in front of a kneeling Neo, but paused as she was unsure of what to do next.

Neo, being the good little slut she is, leaned forward to help her mistress, by taking long slow licks of her mistress's new meat.

"Ooooh..oh, oh shit… that feels really good." Emerald spoke as she closed her eyes to enjoy the sensation even more while absentmindedly sending one hand to the top of Neo's head.

"Yes Emerald and that's only the beginning, Neo will show you how good oral can really be. Speaking of oral Cinder, I heard you say Salem never had you take a grimm cock, lets fix that~" Yang said as she bent Cinder over the same log they had been sitting on.

Yang continued to pound mercilessly into Cinder's ass which was so filled with Yang's pre-cum that it started to leak out around her rod. Cinder couldn't even claim that the ass fucking she was receiving was painful anymore as Yang's pre dulled any pain and sent only wonderful sensations through her body, beyond simple words, she liked it and was close to cumming again as a result.

Yang called an ursa over to the front of the bent over Cinder, with its meaty 6-inch cock already poking her cheek.

Cinder was already telling herself she wouldn't open her mouth even to curse now, but one sniff of its cock already had Cinder slightly dazed. It smelled like the finest Mistrilian dish she ever had.

There was a comfortably warm heat emanating off of it, but that only made her more eager for at least a small taste.

She leaned it just to get a slightly better sniff, but in her slightly dazed state, she had opened her mouth ever so slightly and the beast took its chance.

The ursa rammed itself forward and stuffed its entire cock down her throat in one swift move, letting out a pleasurable growl at the feeling of Cinder's warm and moist throat around itself.

Cinder's face was now pressed against the ursa's groin, instinctively, she bit down on the fuck meat as hard as she could. It was useless, the cock was too thick, and she was too weak to inflict any kind of harm onto the grimm's weakest part.

Worse for prideful Cinder, after her instinctual move, her more thinking side realized the taste on her tongue. Her previous senses were compounded as the grimm's cock tasted even better than it had smelled. She knew it was thanks to Yang's grimm powers affecting her mind, but she slowly started to not care as the ursa pulled most of its cock out of her throat only to pound into her throat again.

While Yang was enjoying Cinder's ass and the show of Cinder beginning to get addicted to grimm cock, Emerald was finding a new appreciation for her mistress's gift and Neo's throat.

Emerald now had both of her now pasty white/ black veined hands on Neo's head as her similarly colored body was leaning over Neo's kneeling form to try of fit more of her cock down the mute's throat.

Emerald was now fervently skull-fucking Neo.

The green haired sub-dom was sending her entire 8-inch cock down Neo's throat every thrust. Her thrusts were quick and fast, not wanting to bring any part of her new cock out of Neo's warm mouth for too long.

On Neo's end, she was absolutely loving the treatment. She had already cum twice from her mistress's rough treatment of her throat and was eager to swallow Emerald's first load.

"Oh, oh god Neo, mmmmpphhhmmmm! O-oh god Neo, here it is! Swallow all of me!" Emerald yelled out as she came down Neo's throat.

Neo herself didn't actually have to try and swallow as Emerald was so far down her throat, but she did so anyway in hopes that the motion would help squeeze as much cum from Emerald as possible.

The wonderful sensation of cum flowing down her throat was also enough to send Neo into another blissful orgasm, she squirted her arousal onto the forest floor for the already countless time.

While Neo was trying to swallow as much of Emerald's cum as she could, Emerald herself was more than happy to let her, Cinder was beginning to find herself in a similar situation.

Cinder knew it was all thanks to Yang's powers of darkness, she knew things weren't as they seemed, smelled, or tasted, but that was all starting to not matter as knowing all of that didn't change her situation.

The ursa cock ramming back and forth into her throat smelled incredible, which was only compounded by the cock's actually amazing taste.

Cinder tried to keep her tongue from touching the underside of it when it was in her mouth, but she couldn't help it.

She licked it once, then again, then again, and then she couldn't stop herself.

She told herself she was doing this for herself and not Yang.

That's how she thought she could still win.

Yes, she would enjoy the grimm's cock in her mouth, she would happily taste all its wonderful pre-cum, and of course swallow, but she would then… think of something later.

The amazing taste in her mouth combined with the incredible feeling in her ass was too much for her to think properly, but she told herself she would think of a plan later, when she regained herself… she wouldn't.

Yang was still very much enjoying Cinder's ass, she was now leaking copious amounts of pre into the powerless bitch and it was working its magic.

Yang could especially tell as, absentmindedly or not, Cinder's ass was pumping itself into Yang's thrusts, wanting to fit more inside. As a result, Yang was close to cumming, but she wanted to do so at the time the ursa did in an effort to overload Cinder's body with pleasure like she'd never felt with before.

After several more powerful thrusts, the ursa sent both of its large paws to the back of Cinder's head and growled even louder, which signaled it was about shoot its load in her mouth.

"Prepare yourself Cinder, it'll taste like nothing you've had before, and I mean that in the best way~" Yang almost purred into Cinder's ear as she leaned over her back.

Cinder barely heard Yang as her mind was being overrun with not just the incredible flavors on her tongue, but the feeling of warm rough pleasure in her rear.

She was beginning to think submitting wasn't such a bad idea.

However before Cinder could dwell on the idea, the beast came in her mouth.

The ursa roared loudly as it shot its load into her. Its cock wasn't long enough to shoot it directly down her throat, so it was up to Cinder to swallow it.

The only reason Cinder didn't swallow it right away was because she wanted to savor the heavenly taste. So she rolled the first spurts around in her mouth with her tongue before being forced to swallow it as more came from the beast and her mouth threatened to overflow.

Yang could quite happily hear the audible gulps Cinder took as the ursa continued to cum. Those wonderful sounds help send Yang over the edge herself as she began to fill Cinder ass with cum of her own.

A small part of Cinder tried it damndest to resist the pleasure raging through her body, but the rest of her couldn't deny it and most of her didn't want to. Her body gave in just the way Yang wanted and her pussy convulsed with nothing in it, but still reaching orgasm and she squirted herself onto the forest floor as Neo did earlier.

"Hehe, what a dirty horny bitch you are Cinder. You know what, you don't even deserve a name like that. You are now Cindy, the cum loving whore." Yang said tauntingly, trying to bring forth the last remnants of Cinder's prideful resistance.

"N-no… I-I'm… the fall m-maiden… you...you stupi-" Cinder was cut off as Yang brought her hand over her mouth.

"Oh Cindy, don't waste your breath, you're going to need it" Yang said as she narrowed her blood red eyes, looking directly into Cinder's.

"Hey Emerald, how about you let Neo rest since she's already blacked out and come help me crush this bitch's last bit of pride" Yang said never taking her eyes off of Cinder's, which were now terrified.

Emerald looked to her mistress and then back down to Neo's cum covered face to see that she had in-fact passed out from air deprivation with her cock still down the girl's throat.

"Oh crap, m-mistress, I didn't break her, did I?... I mean more than she already was" Emerald quickly clarified.

"Don't worry about her my gem, she'll be fine. Didn't you tell me you wanted to wreck Cindy's perfect little cunt?"

"Yes mistress, I meant with a strap-on earlier, but now thanks to you I'm sure it'll feel even more satisfying." Emerald said as she tossed Neo's unconscious form to the side where some random grimm grabbed her and spread her legs for some fun of their own.

"We're going to spit roast you now Cindy. I'm going to shove my cock all the way down your throat, even more than that ursa just did while your former sub is going to pound your pussy with all the pent up sexual rage she has for you. Long story short, by the end of this you will be happier than ever before, and I know you'll want to thank us for it. Don't worry, you fucking an endless wave of grimm will be a good enough thanks, for now~" Yang said already triumphant in tone

Cinder didn't even try to formulate a response, knowing it wouldn't aid her cause, not that she was sure what that even meant anymore.

Yang didn't feel like using the log this time to hold Cinder's cum drenched body. Instead, she flipped Cinder over so her chest was aimed to the sky, giving all a clear view of her luscious breasts.

Yang grabbed both of Cinder's arms and Emerald grabbed both of Cinder's legs, their combined grimm enhanced strength allowed them to effortlessly hold Cinder in the air.

Cinder was forced to get a large sniff of Yang's fuck meat and it somehow smelled even more delicious than the ursa's. She also felt Emerald rub her cock along Cinder's leaking slit and knew,

she was going to be used mercilessly,

that she was powerless to stop them,

and that she already wanted them inside of her.

Cinder willingly stuck her tongue out and ran it along Yang's length while at the same time grinding her lower lips along Emerald's shaft, showing them both that she was ready to submit.

Cinder's new doms lined up their cock with their respective holes of her's to use and shot each other one more quick look before they both thrusted forward into their new slut.

Yang thrusted her cock down Cinder's throat with moderate strength, not wanting to break her new toy's throat as she wanted to make sure she could plead from more later, but she still managed to shove a good 9-inches down Cinder's wonderfully tight throat. But that wouldn't do of course. Yang was already working out a daily schedule in her head to train Cinder's throat for its new primary use.

On Emerald's end, she felt far less merciful and caring with Cinder.

The former green haired girl was taking advantage of her grimm form's abilities as ruthlessly as she could. Emerald held her former mistress up just below her ankles and using her newfound enhanced strength to easily hold her up as she ruthlessly pounded into her.

Emerald's new 8-inch meaty cock fining itself very at home in Cinder's slit and she wasn't planning on leaving it unattended for the rest of the bitch's days.

The former sub took great pleasure in stretching her former dom's inner walls around her cock. Cinder's cunt was still very much filled with Yang's cum from earlier and would occasionally be pushed out from Emerald's thrusts and spill over onto the ground.

Emerald was not put off in the slightest by her new mistress cum already in her former's cunt as she pounded it. In fact, the feeling of her mistresses warm cum surrounding her new cock only turned Emerald on even more as she shoved more of her cock into Cinder.

Emerald's arousal at Yang's warm cum in Cinder led to copious amounts of Emerald's pre-cum mixing with Yang's actually cum. Sending Cinder to levels of pleasure she never even thought were possible.

Cinder's logical mind was gone, the tastes in her mouth, the rough pounding of her formally pristine pussy, was all too much...

.. and she orgasmed even harder than before,

Not that her new mistresses eased up their assault on her body.

"Ha-ha, would you look at that my gem! The bitch has finally learned her place and accepted the pleasure." Yang said as she continued to thrust her cock deeper into Cinder's throat, only an inch from bottoming out.

"Yes mistress, it was only a matter of time with how much pleasure you give us" Emerald said lovingly as she continued to pound into at her former mistress's orgasming pussy

It wasn't long before Cinder came again thanks to how sensitive her body was,

and then again

and again,

but throughout it all she was a good little slave and continued to dutifully suck on Yang's cock and squeeze her lower lips around Emerald's fuck meat.

Cinder's pussy soon began to run like a faucet with arousal at how much she was enjoying the treatment, which really turned the futa pair on, especially the one all the arousal was flowing over.

"Oh, oh fuck mistress! I-I'm about to cum!" Emerald shouted as she amped up her pace even more.

"Oh-oh shit!" Yang said aloud as she had finally fit her entire 12-inch length down Cinder's throat

"It's okay my...my gem, so am I. Salem wasn't lying when she said this bitch can use her mouth!" Yang said as she simultaneously groped Cinder's breasts roughly

It didn't take long, 5 more minutes of thrusting like animals,

5 more minutes of hearing Cinder's incoherent muffled moans of pleasure at her lower half being pounded just as her throat was treated the same, as a toy to be used

5 more minutes of the former maiden swallowing as much pre-cum as she could as her pussy tried to do the same.

After the last and best 5 minutes of Cinder's coherent mind's life,

They all orgasmed with force.

Emerald exuberantly filled Cinder's cunt with wonderfully warm cum and combined with Yang's leftover, gave Cinder's pussy the most pleasurable experience of its existence… so far, and Emerald had a lot more "love" to give her former cruel mistress.

Yang orgasmed just a triumphantly, remembering how that same day Cinder tried to get with Ruby, oh yeah, she took her time enjoying the feeling of Cinder slurping on her cock and the feeling of filling the bitch's throat and stomach with her cum.

After several more minutes of unloading into her, after several more light thrusts to make sure the bitch got every last delicious drop, the two grimm futas pulled away and let her fall to the relatively soft forest floor.

Her eyes are almost rolled into the back of her head, cloths are in tatters and covered in cum say for the velvet panties Yang thought were too good to tear. They were still absolutely soaked in cum, but they weren't torn. Yang had some pretty sexy thoughts for Cinder and those panties.

"What *huff* now *huff* mistress?" Emerald asked exhausted, but still wanting to serve her mistress.

"Now, now we contact Salem."

"Y-you found a way to contact her?"

"I found the way she was contacting and spying on me! It was this weird looking eyeball grimm called a seer. I caught him hovering near Beacon and had some of my own grimm tackle and hold it down. It resisted giving me the information I wanted at first, but after some… persuading from all three of my holes in my normal form, it was happy to tell me what it was and what it was doing." Yang said rather proudly as she had secured another type of grimm to her cause.

"That's wonderful mistress! So, we call her here and… take her?"

"I like the way you're thinking Emerald, but no, not yet. We need to get Weiss back and I'm not sure we're strong enough, but there's a couple girls and guys from a team I trust that I know could really contribute to taking Salem down." Yang said thinking to said team she always sits with at lunch.

"Boy's mistress? You know I'm always happy to let you fuck my own ass mistress… I really like it actually..." Emerald said with a slight blush even in her pale Salem-grimm form.

"It's not always about doing the fucking Emerald, as I'm sure you know, sometimes it's just really good to get fucked and my pussy has been feeling rather neglected recently, I aim to change that."

"B-but mistress… I mean… I could, take care of that now for you." Emerald said looking down to her cock… as it started to fade away.

"The powers I gave you Emerald are temporary, we wouldn't want you forgetting your place of being another toy of mine now would we?"

"Oh mistress you're so right! In-fact, turning back to normal now, my pussy feels so empty. Could-could you please fill me mistress? Please!?" Emerald pleaded to her merciful mistress.

"Of course Emerald, but first, go fetch Blake and place her grimm cum filled cunt over Cinder's open mouth. It'll be the newly mind broken bitch's first treat.


	8. A Third Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang calls Salem out to meet her in the Emerald forest for two reasons, one to get Weiss back before people start asking questions and two, lower her resistance to Yang's addictive cum even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy there, took me long enough to get an update for this out huh? I also what to put up another story this week since its my 1 year anniversary this week of writing this smutty goodness and I was thinking of putting it up on he weekend, any suggestions fro what y'all want to see is more than welcomed.
> 
> ANYWAY, enjoy as always and thanks for helping to encourage me to keep this smutty stuff going for a whole year as of today.

Salem was feeling very satisfied with herself, not only did she have the formerly elegant heiress Weiss Schnee under the table and between her legs eating her out, but she also had a new protégé embedded within Beacon in the process of getting her all kinds of new bitches to play with.

As Weiss’s elegant and precise tongue sent the current grimm queen over the edge for the 6th time just today and it wasn’t even noon. Salem felt even more satisfied as she happily came into the heiress's perfect little mouth, enjoying the purposely audible gulps the heiress made in the process. 

Weiss of course made sure to swallow down every transparent drop, not wasting her secondary Mistress’s delicious juices.

As soon as she swallowed the load, Weiss immediately went back to lapping her tongue at Salem’s sensitive folds. 

The entire situation was heavenly for both participants, which was why Salem was slightly annoyed to see one of her seer grimm float over to her, but was also quite surprised to hear a certain blonde speaking through it.

“Hey there your highness.” Yang said with her usual snarky confidence

“Yang? How did you learn to contact me through this grimm?”

“Well, I noticed one of these floating tentacle balloons in my area and… gave him a good time, after that I learned what it was capable of and here we are. I thought you’d be impressed Mistress.”

“I am dear, I just hope you understand that you may only disturb me only when you need to.” Salem said with obvious threat.

“Of course Mistress, and this is one such needing call. I’m gonna need Weiss back. Some people are starting to ask questions and I can’t very well get you more mind broken bitches to use if I’m brought into some investigation.” 

“Hmmm… alright, I understand. I’ll bring her back to our meeting spot, but I expect you’ll be there ready, to satisfy me for a while dear.~”

“Of course Mistress ~”

With that the signal was cut out and the seer floated away and the grimm queen went back to enjoying her slaves tongue for as long as she could before she had to return her.

But for Yang, the seer grimm began to dissolve and the black particles seemingly flew into the blonde’s skin and dissipated 

Yang was in the back of Beacon’s library sitting at a table with Emerald in the chair next to her. Blake and Cinder were also there, but they were under the table, pleasuring their doms.

Blake was eating out Yang and Cinder was doing the same to Emerald.

“I think that went well Mistress.” Emerald said with one hand under the table holding the back of Cinder’s head, keeping her in place.

“I agree, I seemed to have caught her really off guard. Salem’s sexual drive must really consume her… which of course only works better for my plan.”

“Ah yes… the plan…” Emerald said clearly at a loss

“Heh, don’t worry about it my little green gem, enjoy your bitch’s tongue, let your Mistress handle everything else.~” Yang said while simultaneously bringing both her hands to the back of Blake’s head, nearing her own release.

“Mmmmmmnnnmmmmmm!” Blake and Cinder hummed, to both signify their enjoyment of their meal and to bring more pleasure to their Mistresses through vibration

“Oh yeah~ mmmmm.. thats a good kitty, show your Mistress just how obedient and eager to please you are.” Yang said looking down at Blake while she began to rock her hips forward against Blake’s face.

“O-oh yes Cinder, I’ve dreamed of you under the table like this for so long, mmmmmmmmm… aren't you happy to have finally found your proper place? ~” Emerald said looking down into Cinder’s now completely submissive eyes as she rolled her hips forward into her bitch’s mouth.

Blake and Cinder were completely focused on bringing their respective Mistress as much pleasure as possible, it was their purpose in life, it was what they felt they needed to do, it also didn’t hurt that every drop of delicious arousal swallowed made they hotter and hotter, forcing their panties to be ever more stained with arousal of their own.

Blake had quite a lot of experience giving Yang oral at this point. Yang knew she would give it to her whenever and wherever she wanted it and took advantage of that often.

Blake had been ordered to wake Yang up by crawling under her bed sheets and eating her out every day. Ruby slept like a log so there was no danger of her waking up. In between classes all they needed was a decent sized closet or an empty classroom and Blake would happily serve her Mistress anyway she was told, she was a good kitty after all.

Yang liked to switch up how she used her kitten’s mouth, sometimes she would stay in her normal form and have Blake eat her out, while other times she would switch to her grimm form and utterly ravage her kitty’s holes, but currently she was feeling relaxed and knew she needed to conserve her energy for tonight.

Beside Yang, Emerald was experiencing even more pleasure. It wasn’t from any extra skill Cinder had at eating pussy, but for Emerald it was seeing her former cruel Mistress under the table pleasuring her as she commanded. Cinder was a beautiful woman and she was Emerald’s slave entirely. 

“Oh fuck.. m-Mistress I’m about to cum!” Emerald moaned as she pressed on the back of Cinder’s head even more.

After one more thrust forward from both the alpha and beta dom, the pair orgasmed right into their loving subs mouths. 

And just as always, Blake and Cinder very happily accepted their Mistress’s cum into their mouths, excitedly swirling it around with their tongues causing them to spray their own juices onto the floor as they had been trained to cum from oral alone.

Once the beautiful black-haired subs swallowed, they of course immediately went back to eating their Mistresses out.

If Emerald was allowed to, she would have pushed Cinder’s head away as the green haired girl’s slit was so incredible sensitive now, but her own Mistress, Yang, loved watching Emerald squirm in her seat from overwhelming pleasure.

Emerald didn’t have the level of stamina or bodily control as Yang did, she wasn’t sure if that was more because of Yang having powers or all the years Emerald had only teased herself to not disobey her old Mistress’s orders finally catching up to her.

“Oh-oh Mistress! P-please, may I order her to stop eating me ouUUUUUUT!” Emerald screamed as Cinder’s abnormally warm lounge was fulfilling its true life purpose of making Emerald cum.

“Nope, it’s too much fun to watch you writhe in pleasure like this.~”

After a few more orgasms and the rest of their classes later, Yang was about to head out to meet Salem with Blake, Cinder and Emerald already joining Neo in the forest.

Neo had been in the Emerald forest getting used like a sex toy ever since they had broken Cinder in a few days ago.

Neo was a gift to the grimm of the forest to show that if they followed Yang as their new grimm queen, they would be... rewarded for serving her. Eventually Yang will be able to gift the Grimm many more girls for permanent use, but for now she needed all she could get in preparation for taking down Salem, 

However, Yang may or may not take incredible pleasure from knowing the girl who beat her on the train was getting all of her holes used like a slut by beastly grimm.

Before Yang could head out to meet her harem in the forest, she needed to give Ruby a heads up that she would be out all night again.

Yang did hate making her precious rose worry about her, but soon enough Yang could deal with Salem and take all time she needed to finally express to Ruby how she feels about her.

“Heyyyy Ruby!” Yang said surprising her younger sister with a sudden Ursa hug from behind

“Yaaaaannnnnggggg!!!” Ruby moaned out in slight annoyance at her older sister’s surprise attack

Ruby squirmed and struggled valiantly, but futilely, as she commonly did when her bigger and stronger sister held her with the strength of an Ursa

Yang snickered for a while as she felt Ruby playfully squirm in her arms like she always did. 

The blond loved holding her little sis so close, it let her feel the comforting warmth of Ruby’s body, it let her breathe in the sweet smell of her red tipped hair, but most importantly it let her feel safe knowing Ruby was alive and secure in her arms.

“Yaaannngg!!” Ruby screamed out again, pulling Yang out of her thoughts 

Yang decided her Ursa hug had gone of for long enough and was about to release her little rose, but not before giving her a gift

*smooooooch*

Yang gave Ruby a slightly extended kiss on the cheek before releasing her grip on her

“Oh my gosh Yang! What are you even doing here, I thought you said you be training with Blake?!?” Ruby asked in an adorable annoyed tone

“That’s actually what I wanted to talk with you about. Me and Blake are going to be out pretty late tonight meeting up with some friends and-” Yang cut herself off as she noticed something unusual

By now Ruby would have switched out of her school uniform and put on her cute pajamas, but instead she was dressed in her casual red and black combat skirt and she even brushed her hair, she was going somewhere

“A-and I was just wondering what you were planning on doing tonight, hehe.” Yang asked in a semi-awkward tone

“Huh? Oh, well Jaune invited me out to play laser tag with him and his team in downtown Vale.”

“Oh, well… that sounds nice. Ha! I bet that goof won’t land a hit on you!” 

“Your probably right, I think he might be sick or something. He was stuttering a lot when he asked me, his face was all red, and I think he was sweating. He seemed nervous, but I couldn’t think of why he would be, so he must be coming down with something.” Ruby said, oblivious to what all she stated could have truly meant

Though the more… hormonal idea of the situation did not escape Yang.

“O-oh… well I… hope he gets… have fun Ruby, BUT NOT TOO MUCH FUN HAHA!!” Yang finished almost screaming at Ruby and seeming very off

“Uh… okay.” was all Ruby thought to respond with

After a moment of awkward silence, Yang walked out of the room and headed for the Emerald forest.

Mentally Yang was kicking herself for being so brash, but also kicking herself more for not looking out for this kind of situation.

In her mind, Jaune must be absolutely insane to think he’s on Ruby’s level to date her. 

She would have to deal with him, maybe some of her grimm would like the taste of idiot

...no no, that might be a bit much…maybe

maybe just scare him off with some threats of broken bones 

Though honestly, just getting Pyrrha to finally confess her obvious crush on him would be enough. Yeah, she would just talk with Pyrrha about this, she was sure the redhead champion would be reasonable and understanding about this (she won’t be, but that's for another chapter)

The sun was now beginning to set as Yang reached the center of the forest

When she made it to the clearing, she was greeted with a wonderful sight.

Blake had her face in the dirt as a Beowolf was ramming into her ass doggy style.

The cat faunus was moaning with such passion that one could have considered she was making sweet love with her true love, good, her training to take each grimm as such was paying off. 

Not too far from the mounted cat, Neo was having all three of her holes ravaged

Holding her legs wide apart and in the air while pounding mercilessly into her abused cum filled cunt was a Beringal, using its ape like appendages to easily hold her legs in place for easy access to her

With its back on the ground, a smaller than average Beowolf had Neo laying on his stomach as he used his position to thrust upwards to repeatedly penetrate her ass.

In front of Neo’s lust filled face was another Beowolf, though an Alpha, as could be told from its sheer size and armor placement. It was using one of its large hands to grasp Neo’s throat as he pounded deep into her mouth.

The Alpha had such a large cock that it could easily see and feel the bulge in Neo’s throat through its grip.

For her position, Neo’s nose pressed against the underside of the Alpha’s cock and whenever it would hilt it’s entire cock in her throat, her nose would be pressed directly against it large and musky balls. Whenever that happened, she would sniff in as much of its scent as she could.

Neo was in a constant state of orgasm, no longer able to more dramatically squirt her cum out thanks to the exhaustion of being used literally all day and the night before. Her pussy was constantly dripping with her cum and the overflow of any grimm that used her.

Neo had long since lost count of how many had taken her, there wasn’t a moment she could remember that there wasn’t a cock in all of her wanting holes. The only times being after one grimm had finished with her and dumped his load and then pulled out, only for that hole to be refilled with whatever grimm was waiting nearby.

The only fear that Neo had going into this was just how she would take all their cum, surely she would eventually be filled completely? No, while some grimm cum did leak out of her, the numerous loads she swallowed or were pushed deep into her by either of her lower holes were quickly absorbed by her body.

It seemed that the grimm cum would seep into her very body, giving her all the resources she would need to keep going.

She would never need to eat food, drink water, answer “nature's calling”, or even sleep as long as her body could take in another load of wonderful grimm cum. 

Fucking and sucking off grimm was her new life and she couldn’t be happier about it and Yang was just as happy to see her accept it.

Looking over a bit more and Yang saw her sub-dom having some fun with the grim and her own pet Cinder.

Emerald was in her grimm Mistress form, looking as pale as a ghost with black veins, blood red eyes, and of course her large 8-inch bitch breaker.

Emerald had Cinder lay back on a fallen tree as, similar to the Beringal, Emerald held Cinder’s legs apart and in the air as she pounded into her former Mistress’s no longer pristine slit while she had also ordered an Ursa to use Cinder’s throat. 

The former maiden was gagging on the Ursa cock as it wasn’t even pumping in and out, but instead was simply using her throat as a holster for its cock, the bulge in her throat was a delight to see

it was a prominent as Neo’s was, but Neo was a smaller slut with a bigger cock in her throat 

though seeing cinder attempt to swallow around it and gag in clear hopes of getting a small breath of air was quite satisfying to see.

Emerald had seemingly ordered the Ursa to keep it’s cock hilted deep in Cinder’s throat, perhaps a bit of choking was what Emerald was trying to train into Cinder’s lust focused mind, at this rate, all Emerald would need to do is force her cock down Cinder’s throat to make her bitch cum, boy, that would be a sight

That wasn’t all, Cinder had also been ordered to give handjobs to as many grimm as would allow her, currently two Beowolfs had one of her smooth hands on their cocks, jerking them off with haste in hopes of covering her body in more cum.

They clearly weren’t the first couple of grimm on the receiving end of her hands, her breasts and body overall was covered in thick globs of cum. Her pussy was also clearly over flowing with semen, though Yang was fairly sure that was all Emerald’s.

“My my Cinder, your whorish little cunt is just constantly spasmming around my cock, is that you constantly orgasming hmm? I bet it’s that cock being held in your throat isn’t it, your covered in beast cum and cumming from your throat being stuffed with cock, what a whore.” Emerald said in her dominating voice

While Emerald was indeed fucking Cinder proper, she knew Cinder’s scrambled mind would draw any connections she demanded and so pleasure will now also be connected to her throat being stuffed.

“Well aren’t you having fun~” Yang finally spoke, catching Emerald by surprise

“O-oh Mistress! Y-yes I was just, uh, getting them warmed up. It’s just that when we got here Neo was already like this and it was just so hot I couldn’t stop myself and-”

“It’s alright Em, I’m actually happy to see you enjoying yourself. I never said to not start having fun so don’t worry about.”

“Oh-oh thank you Mistress I-”

Emerald was cut off as Yang summoned her dark powers to appear right before emerald in a moment’s notice and pulled her into a deep kiss.

Yang was quick to assert her dominance in the kiss, using her power to make her tongue long enough to wrap completely around Emerald’s and even send some of it down her throat.

Any existing dominance in Emerald crumbled under her Mistress’s touch. She reveled in the feeling and taste of Yang’s extraordinary tongue wrap around her own and even orgasmed from feeling it enter her throat.

Emerald’s legs buckled under her crashing orgasm, though she was held up by Yang’s incredible strength.

Yang felt a small high overtake her and was more than satisfied to feel Emerald’s cock twitch and shoot its load from between her thighs, Yang had considered giving Emerald a small thigh job, but instead decided to see how much she could squeeze out with just the kiss.

Yang sent more of her tongue down deeper into Emerald’s throat and was happy to feel the green haired thief's hands clench her Mistress’s shoulders for support.

Yang twisted her tongue around Emerald’s and was satisfyingly met with moans sent directly into her mouth from her adorable sub. Yang of course still did not relent, essentially devouring Emerald’s moans as she pushed further.

It wasn’t long before Emerald's cock began to twitch again between Yang’s legs and the blond dominatrix decided to send her loyal little gem over the edge with one more forceful move.

Yang pushed her tongue down Emerald’s throat one last time and completely filled her sub’s throat.

Emerald was sent far over the edge with the heavenly feeling of her Mistress’s tongue dominating her and she came again, shooting her load 

Once she felt Emerald’s cock stop twitching, she began to slowly pull her tongue out of her sub’s mouth.

When Yang’s tongue was finally back in her own mouth, she pulled away from Emerald’s to allow her to finally catch her breath.

“Th-thank *huff* thank you Mistress” Emerald said through struggled breaths

*clap*

*clap*

A sudden clapping from the tree line took hold of the two grimmified women's attention and shifted it to a third

“Impressive Yang, very impressive. You’ll have to show me how to instill such a sensitivity to my touch.” Salem said as she walked out of the forest 

“Well hello there your highness, did you bring-”

Yang stopped herself mid-sentence as she noticed what was in Salem’s hand.

A thin red rope-like fabric, it ran out of her hand and led behind her. 

“Oh, I assume you mean the Schnee. Come out here slave!” Salem shouted 

Coming out from behind the grimm queen was the formerly elegant Weiss Schnee, crawling on all fours and completely naked say for the void black colored collar around her neck that the apparent red leash was connected to.

“Oh yes I quite enjoyed this slave, she truly knew how to eat me out, you must have trained her well.” Salem said as she yanked on Weiss’s leash with a predatory look 

“Really? I didn’t train her to munch on carpet, I just used my cock on her.”

“Truly? She didn’t have a girlfriend or anything of the such?”

“Nah, she was really a loner. The only person she was even remotely happy to be with was her…   
.  
.  
.  
sister.” Yang finished with the lewd and coincidental realization hitting her.

“Well… that, is very interesting. Perhaps when this little Schnee goes ‘missing’ again, we could contact her sister, it sounds like she wouldn’t waste a second in coming for her.~” Salem said fully aware of the pun she made

if the rather evil laugh she let off afterwards was any indication.

Salem then bent down to bring herself just above eye level with the heiress and began to pat her hair, the sight, as Yang thought, was almost exactly as Ruby bending down to pet Zwei

Weiss leaned into Salem’s touch, with a smile on her face.

“Now be a good little slave and take this over to your… *Salem looks to Yang* lesser Mistress.” Salem said just as she put the end of the leash that had been in her hand into Weiss’s mouth

Weiss then, with leash in mouth, crawled on all fours over to Yang

Yang signaled to Emerald to take the leash from Weiss’s mouth

“Don’t worry your highness, I know just how frustrating it’ll be to not have a slave to find release and I plan to do my very best to make sure our next meeting is overwhelmingly pleasurable.~” 

“Oh don’t you worry dear, I have other slaves back at my castle that can take care of me well enough, though I’m sure by now you’ll agree there's nothing quite like the exuberance of a brand new slave’s attention.”

‘Others?’ Yang thought to herself

“Nevertheless, I must say I am quite impressed with your progress thus far. You’ve already defeated my former apprentice and have made her your slave and if any of your newer slaves are of similar ‘skill’ to the Schnee, then you’ve certainly exceeded my expectations given the time frame.” Salem said almost sounding proud

“Why thank you your majesty, I live to please and now so do all of them.” Yang said gesturing to her mind broken harem

Say for Emerald who just tied Weiss’s leash to a tree and commanded several grimm to form two lines, one in front of the heiress and one behind 

“Yes, quite impressive, though I do feel the need to press a question. Your sister.”

“Yes, what about her.” Yang unknowingly said with more ferocity than her previous tone 

“I know you want her and you’ve claimed every member of your team besides her, why is that?” Salem said meeting Yang’s tone

Yang paused before she responded, her anger was getting the better of her and she knew it. She had to get control of herself before she goes off the rails and Salem decides to be done with her right now, if not for herself, then for Ruby.

“Forgive me Mistress, she is my sister and even though I would very much like to be intimate with her… I just can’t push myself to… take her in such a way, not yet at least. I want her. I just need some more help to… secure things and make sure I take my time with her. The beauties of team JNPR, Pyrrha Nikos and Nora Valkyrie, are all I need to be ready for… my next great challenge.” Yang said with entirely honest

Salem focused her eyes on Yang, looked her up and down and the stared right into her eyes, seemingly right into her soul before the current Queen of the grimm spoke.

“There we go Yang, an honest update, all I wanted, you're more empathetic human nature still helps guide you, good, that's what I hoped for in giving you an alteration of my power. Besides, we need to talk about what else is in you ever since you defeated sweet Cinder over there.” Salem said with eyes on her former apprentice who was currently still lying down with her back on a fallen tree as she was spit roasted between two Ursas with many more grimm behind either of them in rather civil looking lines.

“The maidens power? I had Cinder tell me what she knew about it in between blowjobs, was there something she didn’t know?”

“Quite a bit actually, but I’m starting to get incredibly horny from the show your slaves are giving, so I’ll make it brief. Your sister is going to be a problem for you, which is why I’m actually in agreement that you should acquire more slaves before attempting to claim her.” 

“What do you mean? Her semblance is speed.”

“She has another power within her, she hasn’t told you?”

“No...but... but she tells me everything.” Yang said almost sounding quite hurt 

“Then it confirms what I had thought, Ozpin isn’t training her and she doesn't even know, good.”

“What’s this power she has?”

“A special power that I could explain quite readily if I didn’t, for some reason, want to keep things enigmatic for several seasons.”

“Several what?”

“Never mind, as long as she is not put under extreme stress, her powers shouldn’t manifest, which means your going to have to either break her while she’s unconscious or somehow get her to willingly submit. She’s your sister and you clearly will have enough support to deal with her anyway you’d like, so I’ll leave it to you, but she must be dealt away with in some way for my plans to proceed, if you don’t take care of her, I will.”

“Oh, yes… of course...:”

“You understand what must be done yes?”

“...Yes.”

“Good, now I’m tired of talking. You’re taking my newest slave from me Yang, so you must now satisfy me enough tonight for the days to come that I don’t have her.”

In a flash, Yang sped over to her Mistress at blinding speed and brought herself to her knees before the current dark Queen

“Of course Mistress, I live to serve~”

Salem smiled down at Yang, pleased the blonde was already on her knees before her. 

Next Salem simply snapped her fingers and her void black robe began to seemingly evaporate.

Completely naked, Salem spoke, “Yes Yang, you do.” she then placed one hand on the back of Yang’s head and pulled the younger dom’s mouth to her own pale cunt.

Wordlessly, Yang leaned into Salem’s will and brought her lips to the dark woman’s pussy, sending her tongue just as she had done to Emerald in their kiss.

Firstly, Yang made sure to wrap her tongue around Salem clit and gave it a small twist, instantly earning a loud moan from the sexually hungry woman.

Secondly, while being sure to maintain her wrap around Salem’s clit, Yang pushes her tongue into Salem’s pussy proper, rubbing against the walls and every crevice she could.

Her tongue was only 5-inches in, just a fourth of it’s full length, before Salem aggressively brought both her hands to the back of Yang’s head in an unnecessary effort to keep her there.

Happy to see Salem enjoying her efforts, Yang pressed on, sending her tongue deeper into Salem’s rather tasty cunt.

While Salem was more than pleased with Yang’s tongue in her cunt, she was just as pleased as with the show of formerly respectable huntresses in front her being reduced to grimm cock sleeves.

Blake was being spit roasted by two Alpha Beowolfs, the two intimidating and well hung grimm were so large that the cat faunus was suspended in the air without any of her limbs even able to touch the ground by the cock in her throat and the one deep her her ass. 

The two Alphas were using her perfect body as nothing but a disposal for their cum, thrusting into her with no care, Blake’s nose constantly pressed against the groin of the Alpha in front of her while the one behind her simply hammered into her.

She was clearly enjoying herself to no end, her pussy was quite obviously constantly leaking arousal, helping to build up the pool of it already on the ground beneath her.

She of course did her best to pleasure the wonderfully aggressive grimm using her body, being sure to use her tongue to slurp all over the grimm’s cock that was in her throat, while also happily gagging on the extra inches that were deep in her throat. 

Her gag reflex was already trained out of her at this point, but she knew how the grimm loved to hear and feel her choke on them. But she also trusted them as Yang had trained her to, they would never truly hurt her, she was special to them, she was one of their precious cumdumps and being so gave her, her favorite reward, their delicious and addictive cum.

Salem even found herself lucky enough to see the two Alpha Beowolfs howl to the moon, signaling they were about to cum. They increased their thrusting speed drastically and Blake happily laid back and allowed the Alpha’s to use her body as they needed.

In a sudden motion, the Alphas hilted their cocks as deep into Blake’s ass and throat as they could, releasing their warm and white cum into her body, being these were Alphas, they each chot over a gallon of cum into her.

The feeling of the warm fill her lower body and shot down her throat was incredible to the cat faunus. There was so much cumm being shot into her, much of it seeped into her body, increasing her addition to it, though still some overflowed. 

Even after a full minute of shooting their jizz into her, the Alphas were still releasing more.

She tried to swallow as much as she could, to say she loved the taste of their cum would be an understatement, she would have it for every meal if she could and she hoped if Yang’s plans went accordingly, she would.

Blake’s body went completely numb as the pleasure of their cum sent her into an orgasm of her own and she squirted her cum onto the forest floor.

Upon seeing the cum hungry kitty do such a degraded act, Salem was sent over the edge and orgasmed into Yang awaiting mouth. Yang was of course sure to swallow every drop of her Mistress’s essence, she needed to maintain her good girl act after all

Slowly, Yang began to pull her now 10-inch tongue from Salem’s snatch, though making sure to rub it against her Mistress’s now very sensitive walls and especially against her just as sensitive clit her tongue was still wrapped around.

Such slow and calculated action forced Salem’s walls to convulse and shen was ironically quickly sent into an orgasm a second time, Yang again made sure to audiley gulp down all of her Mistress's cum. 

Salem’s legs visibly began to shake from the pleasure she was receiving, Yang guessed if she kept this up Salem wouldn’t have been able to stand for very long.

After several minutes of slowly dragging her tongue out and making sure she had swallowed every drop, Yang pulled her mouth from Salem’s slit.

“Did you enjoy that Mistress?~” Yang asked rhetorically, having already tasted of her approval 

“My goodness Yang… *huff* I thought that little Schnee could use her mouth, but my..*huff*.. she has nothing on you.” Salem said as she ran a hand through Yang’s now pure white hair.

“How shall I please you next Mistress?~” Yang asked, happy at the sight of Salem already exhausted. 

“Give me a moment dear, that was truly better than I had expected.” Salem said as she outstretched her arm in the direction of two Beowolfs that were next in line to use Cinder’s body.

Suddenly, just as the last time she did this, a line of pure darkness shot from the palm of her ghostly white hand. Mid-way to the two unsuspecting grimm, the line split in to, and with the seeming act of a spear, the dark lines pierced the two creatures. They howled out in pain and all eyes turned to them.

All the grimm watched as two of their siblings were pierced with the dark magic from Salem’s hand and from beneath the two tethered grimm rose a mouth looking force of pure black, it swallowed the two grimm quickly and all the dark energy seemed to move through the two tethers and back to Salem herself. Once again, she had just essentially consumed two grimm in front of so many others.

“There we are. I feel much, much better now. In the interest of my own pleasure, would you like me to teach you to devour grimm my dear?” Salem asked the seemingly simple question to her

“I don’t think the other grimm would appreciate that very much.” Yang said, internally off-put at how Salem would so carelessly destroy her own creations.

“Oh don’t worry about them. They are here to serve us and more specifically, me. They are of no concern and to give any would be wasteful, I believe that's what they even teach you yes?”

“...Yes, of course Mistress. Now, how would you like me to please you next?”

“Well, you truly did… impress me with your cock last time. I think I’d like another ride on it.~”

“As you command my lady~”

Yang fall back off of her knees and on her ass, she happily watched as Salem’s naked form lowered itself to her level

Salem slowly and quite seductively crawled over Yang’s body until her pussy was grinding against Yang’s 12-inch bitch-breaker.

Both Yang and Salem began to suppress their moans as the heat of each other’s body pressed against one another was quite exhilarating

Yang’s cock was rock hard from the grinding she was receiving and she could easily tell Salem was just as riled to go from the woman’s slit leaking so much arosul onto her cock.

“My my Mistress, I’m so sorry for taking Weiss from you, I had no idea you’d feel so needy~” Yang said a a clearly sarcastic tone

“Oh don’t you worry dear, I plan on using you for all your worth tonight~”

The two proud and sexually hungry woman looked into each other blood red eyes for another moment of grinding before moving things along.

Salem lifted herself slightly higher, long enough for Yang to position her cock for her Mistress to take it within her empty cunt

Salem brought herself down onto Yang’s cock with the force of 10 Ursas, sending the fuck meat 8-inches within her needy body.

“OOOH! Oh my word! I can’t believe I’ve forgotten about how this felt!” Salem yelled into the night sky

Yang took hold of Salem’s wonderfully toned thighs and used her own enhanced strength to help bounce the woman on her cock.

Salem simply let Yang take control of the situation, she had clearly more experience in fucking wemon proper, Salem herself more often had a good tongue in her rather than a cock, she didn’t really ‘play for that team’ but the beautiful looks of a woman with a sturdy and solid cock might just be the team she’ll play for from now on.

“OOOoooooh-OOOHHH!!!” Salem moaned continuously, not used to such a big and hard meat within her, she was feeling so loose that even the braids in her hair dissolved and her buns merged to form one set of long and loose hair, not very different from Yang’s own.

Yang had to admit, Salem was quite beautiful like this, hair down and loose in the night sky, moaning and heaving on her cock

Yeah, this something Yang could get used to seeing, though tonight wasn’t about beauty, it was about fucking Salem hard and proper to satisfy her

Remembering that, Yang gripped Salem’s thighs harder and began to thrust herself upwards with inhuman force.

Salem was now taking Yang 10-inches deep and only wanted to take her deeper

Another welcomed sight to Yang was Salem’s rather busty breasts bouncing in the air as the grimm queen was pounded from below.

As much as Yang enjoyed the sight of her Mistress seeming so gone, Yang couldn’t deny her own orgasm approaching, though if she had to guess, Salem’s was even closer 

In a sudden flash, Yang lifted Salem up, though being sure to stay at least 5-inches deep, and placed her Mistresses back against the ground. Yang then lifted one of Salem’s legs and placed it against her shoulder to fuck Salem at an angle her own bitches have quite enjoyed

“Y-Yang, what do you think your- ooooohhhh-AAAAHHHH!” Salem screamed out from the pleasure of the new angle she was fucked.

Yang had to admit, she loved the view of Salem now even more than before. The queen of the grimm had her long and loose hair all over the ground her head was laying on and the constant moaning gave her face quite the ahegao look. 

Once again Salem’s bodacious breasts bounced and jiggled with her body as she was roughly fucked, they were tantalizing Yang and she did not feel like asking.

Yang reached out with one arm and roughly grasped one of Salem’s wonderful melons she called breasts. 

Once she grabbed it and gave it a playful squeeze, Salem’s moans increased dramatically, immediately giving Yang all the encouragement to continue her assault of Salem’s body.

Upon her third or fourth squeeze of Salem’s breasts, she felt the current grimm queen’s cunt tighten and convulse around her cock, Salem was orgasming, hard

“OOHHH-AAAAAHHHH!!!” Salem screamed into the night sky

Such a hot sight was all Yang needed at that point and so she shot her load as well, right into Salem hungry cunt, desperate for more

Yang was sure to continue thrusting, lighter in force, but enough to draw out both of their orgasms for all they were worth, plus to make sure as much of Yang’s addicting cum made it into her ‘Mistress’ as possible

“Well Mistress, how was I?” Yang asked rhetorically… again

“*huff* exceeded every expectation *huff* again.” 

“Well, I live to please~” Yang said as she began to pull out 

“Now where do you think you’re going? I’m not done with you yet~” Salem said as she wrapped her legs around Yang’s back, keeping them together

“Well your highness, I thought you’d enjoy another taste of my cock. You seem to have enjoyed it last time, and you simply looked heavenly with your mouth wrapped around my cock. Not to mention my slaves tell me I taste better every time they swallow.” 

“Hmmm… well, you did have quite the succulent taste.” Salem said with Yang summoning serious willpower to not comment on the indirect pun.

“And I promise you Mistress, I’ll taste even better this time.~” Yang whispered into Salem’s ear with as much heat and lust as she could

“Hmm… Alright Yang, you’ve been quite the good girl, so I’ll give you a worthy reward.~”

Salem backed off of Yang to allow the younger girl to lay on her back

“Being in your company is reward enough Mistress, I only hope you’ll take some pleasure in doing this.” Yang said in a playful tone

“Hehe, good answer.” 

“Oh and to be sure you take some pleasure, I’d like to call a couple of my slaves over, one to please you and one to help me give you a show~”

“Permission granted” Salem said as she leaned down on her knees to get her face up close to Yang’s cock while her own rear was in the air.

Yang signaled Emerald (who was no longer in her grimm Mistress form) to take a break from getting filled with Ursa cum and to bring over the heavily spit roasted Cinder.

Emerald already knew what to do, she had Cinder crawl on all fours over to behind Salem while the thief herself was going to happily sit on top of her Mistress’s mouth.

Cinder, being the trained slut she was now, immediately went to eating out Salem, sending her tongue in with practiced skill into her former Mistress's pussy 

“Ooh! Cinder dear, I see getting used as a grimm cumdump hasn’t lowered your pussy eating skill at all, what a god slave.” Salem said with one hand pumping on Yang’s cock

“A-are you sure about this Mistress, my pussy is totally filled with grim seamen.” Emerald asked shyly as she stood over Yang’s face with a leg on either side of her head.

Without even responding, Yang gripped Emerald’s thighs and pulled her down so her slit was placed right onto Yang’s mouth.

Yang, loving the taste of both Emerald and grimm cum dived in immediately, making use of her tongue’s ability to shape itself again.

“OOOhh!! AAAHHH!! MISTRESS!” Emerald screamed as she was already pushed to orgasm, it seemed almost instantaneous and Salem agreed it was quite the show.

Being so turned on with the show before her and the tongue in her cunt, Salem felt she had held off on Yang’s cock for too long and immediately took it into her mouth

Salem was an experienced cock-sucker, but she was so turned on and felt that Yang deserved a reward, so she did her best to use her tongue and to take the cock as deep into her mouth as she could

Salem was only able to take about 6-inches into her mouth before she gagged and backed off a bit, keeping the cock in her mouth, licking the tip at least

Something Salem was happy to find, was that Yang’s cock tasted just as good as she remembered, actually, it tasted even better this time and Salem found that when she gagged on Yang’s cock, it actually felt rather nice as in she actually felt some pleasure from choking on her cock

Was Yang trying something on her she thought? Maybe, but Yang did deserve to be rewarded and Salem believed she could stop Yang whenever she wanted... so she decided to keep going. 

Salem tried to bring more of Yang into her mouth and managed to take 8-inches into her throat this time and when she did gag on the longer length, she almost orgasmed right there, she wasn’t sure if it was the cock in her throat or Cinder’s tongue in her slit, but Salem felt she was the one being rewarded at that point.

Yang was thoroughly enjoying her “Mistress’s” mouth around her cock, she loved how Salem was noticeably trying to take her deeper and felt extremely satisfied whenever Salem would gag and Yang would feel her wet and tight throat convulse around her rigid cock. 

Though Yang was also enjoying little Emerald sitting on her face. The thief's pussy tasted just as good as ever and the extra helping of grimm cum mixed in made Yang wish she could eat every meal this way. Emerald’s helpless moans was the cherry on top, she moaned constantly and Yang wasn’t planning on letting her stop anytime soon.

Emerald had already orgasmed 5 times since Yang started on her, it was a bit unfair since Yang had trained her to be more sensitive to her touch, but neither would ever complain about it. Yang’s tongue was sending Emerald to heaven and the green haired beauty could do nothing to stop her, she tried to pull away for just a moment to catch her breath, but Yang held her down firmly with her grip on Emerald’s thighs.

Yang happily swallowed down every orgasm Emerald let off as well as any grimm cum that made its way into her mouth from Emerald’s slit.

The four of them stayed in this position for over an hour, though none realized it as the heat and lust of the moment was fogging all of their minds.

Off to the side Blake, Neo, and Weiss were all still being used by numerous grimm.

Blake was in an upright position between two standing Beringal’s as one hammered into her ass while the other pounded her pussy, Blake herself was drooling, with her eyes attempting to roll into the back of her head, and her body had gone limp, though she could still feel the overwhelming pleasure of the fucking she was receiving and especially when both Beringal’s shot their load into her already filled holes 

Neo was in the same position as she had been all night and truthfully all day, she was in between two grimm as her no-longer-tight-pussy was being used as by an Ursa as her throat was wrapped around an Alpha Beowolf’s cock. Her mind was just about completely melted and now focused entirely on lust. She only thought about getting more cum into her and how best to service more grimm.

Yang would later realize that she actually lost her control over Neo as her mind was now so gone she couldn’t even understand her commands, Yang wouldn’t lose any sleep over it though and the ice cream colored girl certainly wasn’t complaining, Neo’s body was now permanently for Grimm use and was their cumdump forever. 

Weiss, being told to sit by Emerald who was her Mistress for the time being, was being used by the grimm solely as a deepthroater. The grimm understood that she wasn’t allowed to move by Mistress’s orders, so Weiss’s throat was the only part of her they could use, no one was complaining about it though. 

Weiss stayed on her knees while her mouth was treated as a depository for grimm cock. She wasn’t even really giving the deepthroat so to speak, the grimm would simply grab a hold of her head and would force her head to bob and deepthroat their cocks at the speed they saw fit.

The Beowolf currently using Weiss’s oral cavity was actually taking his time with her, in a way. He was making her bob on his 7-inch cock slowly, but completely. He would force her to take him all the way down her throat until her nose was against his groin and even when she would gag he did not immediately pull her off, he would enjoy a moment of being hilted in her throat before slowly pulling her off his cock, only to bring her back down all the way again a moment later.

Yang was still eating Emerald out, just as Cinder was eating out Salem, though while Cinder had natural pussy eating skill from years as Salem’s bitch, Yang could extend her tongue t 20-inches if she felt, though as of now it would be wasted.

Emerald was now looking to the sky with face similar to Blake’s. Her tongue was hanging out and her eyes were almost rolled into the back of her head as she was essentially in a continuous orgasm at this point thanks to Yang wrapping her tongue around Emerald’s clit while also sending another 8-inches deep into the green haired sub-dom.

Yang had long cleaned out any extra grimm cum from within Emerald’s snatch and had enjoyably swallowed all of it, Yang was now eating out Emerald solely to taste her sweet, almost liquorice flavored slit.

Salem was also enjoying a delicious treat. SHe was now taking 10-inches of Yang’s cock into her throat and was enjoying herself all the while. She was certain Yang had learned to control how her cock tasted, to be brunt, Salem hadn’t sucked many cocks, but she knew most didn’t taste as heavenly as Yang’s did. That was nothing to say of the pre-cum that flowed into Salem mouth and onto her taste buds.

Salem was now constantly swallowing around Yang’s member for two reasons. The first was that she knew the motion would only please Yang more and the second was that she didn’t want any pre-cum to go to waste and was determined to swallow all of it. 

Though Salem couldn’t say she wasn’t distracted by the tongue in her slit.

Cinder knew better than anyone how Salem loved to be eaten out and was using her years of experience on her former Mistress to the best of her ability. She took wide and slow laps her the outside of Salem’s slit to flick at both her clit and much of the outer surface. 

Cinder was indeed blessed with a fairly wide tongue, something not really noticeable in normal conversation, but she was indeed a “well hung lesbian” and party a reason Salem brought her on board. Now Cinder was using her well hung tongue to lap at as much of Salem as she could.

While Yang could tell Salem wasn’t too experienced at sucking cock, she was happy to see the effort Salem was putting in. Yang certainly felt proud of herself for being able to make her cock taste so addictive, she had been training its addictiveness with Blake and Emerald and so it had come a long way from when Salem first gave her head, this time, Salem would dream about giving her head when she goes back to her lonely little castle with no cock to suck. 

Once Yang felt Salem take 11-inches into her throat Yang decided to help her out, being so close.

Yang lifted Emerald off of her mouth and slowly lowered her to the forest floor, she had done enough and deserved rest. 

Yang then looked to Salem and spoke.

“My goodness Mistress your throat is freaking amazing, please, allow me to help you Mistress~” Yang said as she placed both of her hands on top of Salem’s head.

Salem barely noticed Yang’s actions as she was beginning to lose herself in the feeling of the cock in her throat as well as it’s taste and the taste of Yang’s pre cum. Plus Cinder’s tongue pressed against and inside her slit was all getting her mind rather hazy and she didn’t really want it to stop being that.

Once Yang grabbed a handful of Salem’s loose and flowing white hair, she used her other had to get a grip on the back of her head and she knew she was ready to start the real blowjob.

Yang roughly brought Salem down to the bottom of her cock so Yang had all 12-inches in Salem’s throat. 

Yang just held her there for a moment, similar to the Beowolf that used Weiss, Yang simply sat there on the ground with her 12-inch cock completely in Salem’s throat. Salem was still too lost in pleasure at the moment to even think about stopping her and so she just stayed her face pressed against Yang’s groin while she also began to gag and choke on Yang’s length. 

After a minute or so, Yang did pull Salem’s head back, though she was sure to keep the tip in Salem’s mouth before roughly forcing Salem to bob on her cock.

Salem’s head was rapidly forced up and down on Yang’s cock, forced to throat her almost every other second.

The rapid motion was quickly making a mess of Salem’s face. Yang’s now copious pre-cum was now escaping Salem mouth and would occasionally splash back onto her face, though almost instinctively, Salem still did her best to swallow around the cock in hopes of swallowing down more pre-cum. 

Yang would occasionally stop forcing Salem’s aggressive bobbing to hold the grimm queen at her base again and force her to choke on her cock for a minute or two before resuming the forceful deepthroat.

“Oh-Oh Yeah BITCH!! That’s how you fucking suck cock!!” Yang screamed out as she continued to force Salem’s lust filled head to deepthroat her 

“Here it comes!! Your new favorite meal!! And your gonna swallow all of it!!” Yang yelled as she brought Salem to bottom out on her cock one more time as she began to shoot her addictive cum down Salem’s throat.

Salem could do nothing but swallow around Yang’s twitching, pulsating, and orgasming cock in her throat. Salem felt the cum slide down her throat, it felt so… right, so right, that Salem reached her own orgasm and squirted her own cum right into Cinder’s diligent mouth that swallowed every drop of her former Mistress’s cum 

While Yang loved the feeling of shooting her load down Salem’s throat, she was sure to pull back enough till it was just about the tip in her mouth, but still orgasming so a good amount of her cum was shot all inside her mouth and onto her taste buds.

Yang thrusted a few extra times to shoot as much cum into Salem’s mouth as she could. Yang was also happy to feel Salem’s tongue move around in her mouth, shifting the cum around, tasting it, and savoring as much as she could.

Some would think now would be the time to break Salem, but Yang knew next time, with the addictiveness of her cum wearing away at Salem and her being without any new slaves, she would be a wreck next they meet and she might even ask Yang to take her, but next time, not just yet.

“ *huff*..Fuck.. *huff*.. Thank you Mistress, that definitely felt rewarding.” Yang said as she pulled out of Salem mouth, though Yang was also graced with the sight of Salem’s mouth seeming to almost follow her cock before she pulled herself back.

“Wha-what?..Oh, well, y-yes… you did deserve it after all…” Salem said as she slowly, almost regrettably, came down from her sexual haze.

“What now Mistress~” Yang asked seductively as if she had already recovered from exhaustion 

“W-well… are you sure you feel rewarded enough, I-I mean if a pawn does well it should be rewarded and I just… want to make sure I do so.” Salem asked in an incredibly shy tone

Yang was just about to take Salem up on her offer and get another amazing blowjob, but then she saw a ray of light appear over the trees and realized it was already morning.

Although it was now the weekend and Ruby almost never woke up before noon on such days, Yang didn’t want to risk worrying her rose if she woke up to find she was not back yet. 

“Sorry your highness, I’d love to, but with sun coming up some people might realize me and my slaves aren’t back yet and that could be a problem.”

“O-oh, yes, your right… uhm, well do hurry back.” Salem said as she seemingly struggled to get back on her feet and summon herself a new dress.

Yang quickly walked up behind Salem and grabbed a hold of both of her bodacious breast through her dress and gripped them tightly, wanting to tease her one more time before she left.

“Oh don’t worry Mistress, next time we meet, I’ll be sure to rock your world.~” Yang whispered seductively into Salem’s ear as she continued to squeeze the current grimm queen’s breasts, eliciting a throaty moan from the older woman. 

Salem almost collapsed right there into Yang’s grasp. Though Yang let go just in time to leave her wanting more, but just not enough to demand it.

Playing it smart, Yang had also called a Nevermore to pick Salem up and fly her back to wherever this castle was, the nevermore would be sure to report back to her where it was when it returned for Neo to “service” it.

As the Nevermore flew off into the distance, Yang re-dressed herself and ordered some grimm to re-dress the past out Blake and Weiss. Cinder was still coherent enough to take care of herself and only now was Emerald waking up again from her exhaustion.

Of course no change came Neo’s way as Yang still thoroughly enjoyed seeing her used and filled by so many grimm.

When Emerald came to, Yang brought her clothes over and the sore thief get dressed. 

“Mistress I don’t understand; why didn’t we try to claim Salem just then?” Emerald asked

“Oh cute little Em. While we may have had something close to a decent chance at claiming her tonight, now, without Weiss or any slave with her, she’ll begin to lose herself to the lust of what she had. All we need to do is gather more people on our side and wait for her to get all riled up and needy, then we’ll strike.”

“Damn, I’m sorry I ever thought you were a-... never mind Mistress.” 

“An airhead blonde bimbo? It’s alright Em, I know the image I put off. I used to not really care about looking like that as long as everyone knew I was the blonde airhead that could kick their ass, but now… now I’m hoping that's all anyone see’s” 

“Wow… me and Mercury were way wrong about you.”

“Oh yeah, Mercury. He’s the only other member of your team isn't he?”

“Yes, Mistress. He hasn’t cared to ask what we’ve been doing when we meet with you. All he does in shop for shoes and read comic books… do you want him as well Mistress?”

Yang thought about it, he seemed handsome enough, and if Cinder brought him on board then he must be a good fighter with quite a bit of stamina, plus it helps no one would notice his absence…

Though Yang would have to think carefully about this, she wanted to bring Remnant together through lust and pleasure. It was easy for the women as all the grimm seem to be males for some reason (scientifically smutty reasons). But if she brought boys into her fold she would have to make sure they were satisfied as well.

Would she fuck him or let him fuck her?

She’ll ask her slaves to COMMENT on the situation and have a clear plan in mind for when she goes after the silver haired criminal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, Mercury is next on the chopping block (fucking block?) and I need to know what the people want. A while ago i asked if guys should be included at all and that was mostly a yes, now I what to ask how should the guys be ‘broken in’.
> 
> There have been some pretty vocal people for futa x male, but I also know that it's not the usual kind of pairing people are used to. Now what I could do is futa on certain males like maybe Adam down the road could be forced to suck Yang or maybe a temporary futa Blake’s cock while Jaune or Ren get to fuck any girl they choose whenever ro something like that. I know there's a fetish for everyone, but I also realize not everyone is in favor of any one fetish, so yeah, for now just comment on how y’all would like to see Yang handle Mercury and we’ll work the rest out later.
> 
> ANYWAY, hope y’all enjoyed and thank all of you for encouraging me to make it to this one-year anniversary of me writing smutty fics, more updates are coming for any piece not labeled as “complete” and I have even more ideas for stories I’ve yet to publish, hope y’all will enjoy those as well.


	9. Mercury's New Lease on Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Heyyy there! Finally! Another freaking chapter for this! I can happily say that since I've reorganized my writing schedule, there should no longer be the fear of waiting three freaking months for an update for this. Of course this story isn't even close to being done, so later situations just might change things, but as of now, the next chapter is already set to come out in just over a month with the likes of "Mothers and Daughters", "Arc Lightning's Pet", and of course, a new chapter of "Salem's Halloween of Temptation" filling the time until the next with a few other erotic tales filling the void.
> 
> ALSO, I want to make it clear for THIS STORY… I plan on having just about every major character at some point. So yes, that means Velvet, Ozpin, Sienna, Adam, not Lionheart, Raven (good old worst mom will have an especially hot chapter), Sun, Jaune, Kali, Ironwood, and many more, especially if new volumes give us more waifus and/or hot dudes, I can appreciate both. So yeah, this was my second story ever and I plan on it being a very long one… pun intended. Of course… there is the concept of equality, by that I mean just about all the characters you love or hate will be equally railed by Yang and her grimm, though I will give certain couples some special treatment because who doesn't love some fluff with their rough fucking.
> 
> ANYWAY, here is the male x futa Yang/grimm that has been so heavily awaited, more will be on its way as will more girls getting just as addicted to cock, in any case, I hope y'all enjoy~

Morning

Yang had just arrived back at Beacon with some of harem in tow.

She of course left a couple of her slaves behind to continue being used as cumdumps by the grimm, as she was a kind and loving queen

Neo, Cinder, and even Blake this time were left in the Emerald forest to have be used by any grimm that wanted them.

The blonde dom did however bring back her best oral slave, Weiss, and her second in command, Emerald, as she needed them both for what was to come

But first…

"WEISS!" Ruby squealed out excitedly just before she sped over to her partner that she hadn't seen in quite a while as the heiress had been… dealing with things for the last few days (Salem's things to be specific)

"Yep!" Yang piped up

"Me and Blake picked her up late last night and I wanted to surprise you!" Yang said with a smile on her face as yet again, no lie was told to her perfect sister

Ruby eventually released Weiss from her well-meant iron hug

"So, Weiss! How was all that 'Schnee business' stuff you had to deal with?" Ruby asked excitedly

"It was… addicting~" Weiss almost moaned out, very much against Yang's wishes, and much to Ruby's confusion

"...Uh, wow, you really like taking care of business stuff, don't you?" Ruby said, still slightly put off by Weiss's response tone

Yang was mentally kicking herself, of course Salem's treatment of Weiss would have nearly totally fried the heiress's brain by now.

Yang knew from now on she wouldn't be able to leave Weiss in public or the former elegant girl might suddenly start eating out the nearest snatch she can find.

"Hahaha! You know Weiss, all business all the time! ANYWAY! How was your night?" Yang asked loudly and suddenly to take attention off Weiss and her new sexually driven mind

"Oh yeah. It was awesome! Jaune was so nice to me the entire night. Getting me food, opening doors for me, making sure that even when Nora dragged Ren off that I wasn't alone, so you know, Jaune. All the while he was still sick I think, with how red his face got, and he just kept stuttering when we talked." Ruby exclaimed joyfully and innocent

"Oh...so… he never left your side then?"

"Nope! He seemed to want to make sure I had as much fun as I could! I sure hope I didn't take away from his though." Ruby said suddenly sounding off-put at the thought

"...Huh...um, what about Pyrrha? I'm sure she wouldn't leave Jaune and you alone for too long… you know, because she's nice like that." Yang asked, hopeful in Ruby's response

"Oh yeah… she wasn't happy throughout the night. I think she may have failed that test Ms. Goodwitch gave us a while ago, she seemed upset… though 'angry' probably would be the better word. She hardly talked to me and was giving Jaune a bit of stink eye, though I don't think he noticed, you know, because he's goofy Jaune." Ruby ended with a small giggle

"...hehe, yeah… goofy Jaune… uh, well… me and Weiss are off to class! We'll talk later!" Yang said aloud as the thoughts coming to her on Jaune and Pyrrha were… concerning

"Uh, Yang. It's Saturday, we don't have classes." Ruby said simply, with a bit of confusion

"Oh, duh, I was just… Yanging you little sis!"

"So where are you going then?"

"... to meet with a new friend, you might know him, guy by the name of Mercury."

"Oh yeah, he seems cool, I mean, I've seen him sniffing shoes, but he seems cool."

"Yeah, well, me and Weiss are gonna go and… introduce ourselves to him, I have no doubt he'll seem even cooler afterwards~" Yang said with a hint of sultriness, suddenly hopeful Ruby didn't pick up on it

"Oh, well I hope you guys hit off. I'll be doing maintenance on Crescent Rose all day, so you know where to find me!" Ruby said excitedly as she finished packing her bag of tools to bring with her to Beacon's weapon workshop.

"I got you sis! Come on Weiss, it's time we head over to Mercury, I can't wait to meet finally meet the rest of team...CEMN… ahahaahaha! Holy crap how did I not see that! Hahaha! Oh man, just realizing that is going to make this so much better." Yang said laughing as she and Weiss walked down the hall.

*Team CEMN's Dorm*

"So, Em, what have you, Cinder, and that ice cream girl been up to?" Mercury asked out of the silent blue

"Why do you care all of a sudden, you haven't been bothered by the extra free time to buy shoes have you?"

"Oh, I don't care, just thought I'd ask, you know, pretending I give a shit about you three carpet munchers."

"Wow, thanks, your care is so supporting."

"I know, but now that you've danced around the question, I know you don't want to tell me. So, something actually worth my time might be going on. Come on Em, what is it?" Mercury asked leaning up in his bed as he finally put his comic book down, showing Emerald he might actually have some level of seriousness to his questioning

"... We've been going out to the Emerald Forest to fuck and suck grimm because their cum is incredibly addicting and even more so delicious." Emerald said with a near emotionless tone

"...Huh, sounds kinky, but for real, what's going on, aren't I part of this team as well?"

"We're just doing as our mistress commands, she has Salem's power and we're planning on overthrowing the grimm queen so she can bring Remnant closer together through sex, even with grimm… actually, especially with grimm, their cocks are much bigger than a normal man's after all… as are their tongues..." Emerald finished with a lick of her lips at the thought of grimm filling all of her holes that very instant.

"Alright, don't tell me, I don't give enough of a fuck anyway, as long as I get paid by the end of all this I'll be good." Mercury said as he gave up his questioning in favor of laying back down to read his comic

*knock Knock*

"Oh, that must be her." Emerald said as she stood from her chair and walked to the room's door

"Hm? Her? Who are you-" Mercury said aloud before he silenced himself as he sat up once again, though this time seeing Yang

"Hello Yang, I-" Emerald started to say, before Yang grabbed her harem's beta dom and pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss, though it quickly turned into a rather sloppy make-out

Mercury was speechless as he saw his admittedly hot partner in crime make-out with the obviously hot blonde beauty that was Yang Xiao long.

All the while he also took note of one Weiss Schnee standing behind the blonde with a look Mercury could only call… hungry

After Yang was satisfied with her tongue's domination of Emerald's, she moved past the green haired girl and signaled Weiss to move in

And immediately she did

Weiss quickly jumped onto Emerald, wrapping her arms around Emerald's neck and her legs around Emerald's always exposed waste, knowing the thief would easily be able to hold her up by subtly using her enhanced strength

Once fastened to her master, Weiss immediately sent her tongue into Emerald's mouth, an action Emerald herself was eager to return

Mercury watched stunned, as the prim and proper Schnee heiress was almost desperately making-out with his outlaw partner, a sight that only made the tent in his pants rise higher.

"Like what you see big boy? ~" Yang asked both seductively and rhetorically

"What… what's going on?" Mercury was just barely able to ask

Yang didn't respond

Instead, she closed the door behind her, locked it, and began undressing as she slowly sashayed over to the shocked Mercury

The grey-haired assassin was sitting at the edge of his bed looking wide-eyed as Yang slid her top off her shoulders and let it fall to the ground before moving her hands down to start unbuckling her shorts

If that weren't enough, Mercury couldn't not hear Weiss's moans as her and Emerald had moved on from a standing heated make-out to the pair sitting in a chair with the green-haired thief slipping her left hand under and up the heiress's skirt to start fingering the white-haired beauty

Emerald's right hand was on the back of Weiss's neck, holding her in place as Emerald was determined to leave more than a couple hickies on the Schnee's neck line

Mercury looked over to the moaning couple for what felt like a moment before turning back to Yang who had somehow undressed herself completely, putting her entirely toned, naked, and smooth body on display for his eyes to roam like one's would for the masterpiece it was

Mercury had been in his fair share of 'heated' situations, but with the secrecy and large scale of the mission he was currently on, he was far more than bit unready for a moment like this

Though he was adaptable

"Damn blondie… you uh... you make sure you get your point across, don't you..." Mercury just managed to say as most of his mind was still very much occupied with taking in the view of Yang's perfectly fit body

"Still cracking jokes huh? Em was right about you, I like that. ~" Yang said seductively as she remained standing in front of the grey-haired boy

"Well, if you like that, then I got something else you'll love~" Mercury said with a knowing smile as he leaned back to make the pitched tent that was his crotch even more obvious

Yang smiled, she liked his attitude, too bad it wouldn't be there by tomorrow morning, or even tonight

The blonde beauty then dropped to her knees before Mercury, settling in between his legs

She then began undoing his pants, first slowly dragging his zipper down with her teeth, then even more slowly undoing its top button

Yang then just as slowly dragged his pants down, along with his underwear

Finally, Mercury's cock was finally on display, a modest 5 1/2 inches, a length some women called perfect, though Yang would look forward to seeing if she could alter it with her powers later, just for fun

Mercury's length was standing firm and at attention, the strip show Yang had put on with the lesbian fingering still going on a few feet away made sure of that

Yang gave Mercury's cock a good long, length wide sniff, a lewd action Mercury had never seen a girl do, an action Yang enjoyed doing as the smell of a wonderfully hard cock was more than enough to get her going

"I'm going to suck your cock, take it into my throat, take it in between my knockers, and swallow your cum. After that, you're going to return the favor, agreed? ~" Yang said with a smile even the dark god would shrivel in both fear and arousal

"Sure, but only if you think you can actually handle me? ~" Mercury said doing his best to meet Yang's challenge, of course he couldn't truly know what Yang meant entirely, but the reward seemed too great to pass up

"Good choice Merc, now, let me taste you, and feel you in my throat. ~" Yang said just before her lips encircled his cock

She then dropped her head down to his base, throating his length entirely in the first go

"O-oh fuck..." was all Mercury managed as Yang not only throated him, but kept his cock in her throat for more than a few seconds afterwards, letting him feel her throat's muscles convulse around his member

Eventually, Yang pulled her head back up, though slowly, and ensuring her tongue swirled all around his cock as she pulled away from his base

And just when Mercury thought she was going to pull off his cock for a breath, the blonde immediately brought her head back down, throating his member entirely once more, though this time she pulled back up much quicker and subsequently dropped back down to throat his cock again just as fast

And suddenly, Yang was bobbing her head up and down Mercury's member

though no simple halfway bobbing

Yang could easily swallow an entire beowolf's 7-inch cock, and she was determined to show the grey-haired assassin boy just how great she could make him feel

It didn't hurt that his cock tasted rather strong, strong being the only way to describe it, the grimm's cocks tasted even stronger, but Mercury was still tasty enough on his own for Yang's enjoyment

Mercury couldn't help but enjoy himself, he had one hand on the top of Yang's bobbing head and only one regret, not introducing himself to her sooner

Not only was this already by far the best blowjob he'd ever had, but the show that was Weiss and Emerald had only grown more erotic

He was now watching Emerald eating Weiss out as the green haired thief was using a strength he didn't know she had to hold the heiress up by just a firm grip of her rear as they were still situated in that wooden chair

Mercury couldn't actually see Emerald's tongue-work in action, as Weiss's skirt was covering the darker girls head, but from just how tightly Weiss had her legs wrapped around Emerald's head and with just how openly the white-haired beauty was moaning, Mercury could only assume Yang's tongue wasn't the only one working hard

But of course, just as he mentioned the heavenly feeling, Mercury suddenly felt that wonderful tongue leave his cock, along with those succulent lips

Though just before he could voice a complaint, two incredibly soft but firm mounds enclosed his length and Mercury was happy to see and feel Yang's breasts bouncing up and down on his member

"Sorry for not warning you, but I thought you'd like to get a feeling of my girls on your man, I hope you don't mind~" Yang said without an ounce of genuine concern

Not that Mercury minded

Sure her 'girls' weren't a warm and moist hole, but they were warm on their own and their perfect balance of firmness and 'plush' was more than enough to keep him from complaining

"Oh n-no worries there blondie… your-hmm.. girls are more than welcomed." Mercury just managed to say as Yang's breasts bounced along his length like it was their purpose

Yang appreciated the almost adorable sounds he was making, it seemed she had that effect on both boys and girls…

Nice

Just as before, Yang gave no warning when she pulled her breasts away from Mercury's member

But just as before, Yang was quickly to replace the pleasurable feeling, this time, with the familiar feeling of her throat as she took his cock back into her mouth

"O-oh damn..mmm.. you can't keep doing that to me blondie... I won't last too long" Mercury said through heavy and heated breaths

Yang again pulled her mouth away, quick again to replace the feeling with her breasts around his member

"Oh, what's wrong, won't even be able to go a second round with me? ~" Yang simply teased

Mercury looked down at her to respond, but his eyes were immediately drawn to how her breasts were covered in her own saliva and his pre-cum, not only making her look like an incredibly hot slut, but giving his cock an extra pleasurable sensation to go along with Yang's bouncing breasts

Unable to find his words looking at her as the scene was too damn hot even for him, instead he looked up at the ceiling to speak, hoping his words would still carry the amount of snarkiness he hoped they did

They did not

"Pfft, a-a second round ha-mmmm…. Ha-ha, n-not a problem-mm…fuck" Mercury said with his voice again letting off his obvious strained breaths

Yang smiled, one might have called it a sadistic smile, Mercury still wasn't looking at her, but even he knew she was smiling up at him

Though rather than continue to tease, Yang pulled her breasts away for the last time as she leaned forward to take his cock into her throat, this time not intending to pull away until she swallowed his first load

She wouldn't have to wait long

For all Mercury's boasting, Yang's practiced deepthroating skill was better than any girl he had ever been with, that combined with the tit-fucking she had been giving him had him already on edge

And of course, the erotic lesbian couple in the corner were still at it, though now both Emerald and Weiss were naked and 69ing each other on the carpet floor

Mercury could hear each of the other girl's moans, Weiss was by far the more prominent of the two as it seemed Emerald was far more intent on making the heiress cream herself before giving in herself

Yang was also now back perfectly in her rhythm of swirling her tongue around the tip of his cock before dropping down to his base, deepthroating his length entirely

Mercury was a man of many skills…

but this...

Yang was far beyond his holdout capabilities

So, without warning

Aside from both his hands roughly grabbing onto the back of her head to press and hold her down at his base

Mercury exploded in her mouth

His seamen shooting out with force, sending the white globs directly down Yang's awaiting throat

Sure, Yang loved the taste of warm and gooey cum, but the feeling of it shot down and then slowly travel down her throat was a heavenly feeling unto itself

Mercury was determined to stay hilted in Yang throat for the duration of his orgasm, ensuring every drop traveled down her eager throat

Yang could have easily forced herself off, but she had the same wishes in that moment as he did

While Mercury continued to pump his load down Yang's throat, the other couple in the room had reached their own peaks

Well, more precisely Emerald had finally reached her own, she had already made Weiss cum with her tongue several times, but being the good sex slave she was, Weiss pushed past her own mind shattering orgasms to please her beta mistress, something she finally achieved

Emerald didn't orgasm too loudly, she moaned a good bit directly into Weiss snatch, sending the heiress into another orgasm of her own

Weiss's mouth was completely flooded with Emerald's arousal, a liquid Weiss found just as wonderfully addictive as grimm cum

Eventually, Mercury did release his grip on Yang's head and 'allowed' her to pull away

which she did

Slowly

And with her tongue heavily dragging the entire way, squeezing out every last ounce of cum Mercury didn't even know he had in him.

Yang swirled what leftover cum she could in her mouth, being sure her tongue had all the fun it could with the white essence before finally giving one last audible gulp

"Mmmm... tasty~" Yang said, heat radiating from every breath

"Now… you agreed to return the favor? ~" Yang teased

"Well yeah, I did, but you took a little long and I have class about now soooo…." Mercury said un-truthfully

"Oh Mercury, what a bad boy thing to try and pull, I was going to take my time with you, try to be at least a little gentle as the first male I break, but oh well, punishment seems required. Emerald, Weiss, get over here, looks like it's gonna be a rough one, just like you thought it be Em~" Yang said aloud as she stood up in front of the confused Mercury

All of a sudden, a dark mist began to appear around Yang's naked body, encircling her

Mercury quickly looked over to the two other girls to see a similar pitch-black mist enveloping Emerald with Weiss only slowly walking over to him

The grey-haired boy's survival instincts kicked in and he made to run for the door

Though he didn't even make it off the bed, thanks to Weiss's glyphs suddenly holding him in place

Mercury could only watch as the dark cloud that had enveloped Yang began to dissipate and he was greeted with what only the bravest of men would call

Salem's younger self

Yang was now in her grimm queen form, her skin a ghostly white with black veins here and there, her long flowing hair no longer gold, but an icy white, her eyes had already been capable of going red but now that blood red was surrounded by pitch black

Yang's body seemed just as perfectly smooth and as toned as before, her breasts just as bodacious or even more than before

To be honest

This actually turned Mercury on even more

The grey-haired boy was actually quite the fan of Salem's in-human body, her white skin on his was something he had actually fantasized about, overall, he was feeling like he was in a dream…

That was until he realized that Yang was also now sporting a 7-inch cock

That made him feel less like in a dream

Mercury then quickly turned to see Emerald had transformed exactly as Yang had, no longer did the mint haired girl have chocolate skin, nor even her mint colored hair

Emerald's hair was just as short as before, but now just as white as Weiss's, with her skin even whiter, though also sporting the black veins running over her form

Oh yeah, and the 6-inch cock, that was somewhat noticeable

"...What the fuck" was all he could say as Yang's hardened member towered over his face

"Oh, don't worry Mercury dear, once we finish with your punishment, you'll start to see just how lucky you really are~" Yang said as she took a step forward, pressing her ghostly white cock against his cheek

She rubbed the tip of her cock along Mercury's face, letting her initial pre-cum slather on his facial features before pulling away to see his frazzled and blushing face

"Adorable, Emerald, come over here and help me get our new slave in place, Weiss, release him for now and get into position." Yang said all in a commanding tone, her deeper love of domination coming out as it always did as she was about to claim a new slave

It took but just a minute

Mercury struggled for all he could, but even with his bionics he couldn't escape the grimm queens grip as the two transformed girls' strength was beyond even the strongest of huntsman.

The grey-haired boy was now on his hands and knees on his own bed with Emerald kneeling behind him, with a firm grip of his surprisingly solid butt, she was rubbing her length along his ass cheeks, readying to utterly re-shape his anus and payback her former partner for all the annoyances he gave her

Yang was kneeling in front of the soon to be slave, she was again rubbing her cock over Mercury's facial features while the boy himself stayed quiet, trying think of some way to escape their immense strength while subconsciously preparing for what he knew was coming

Weiss was also there, laying underneath the boy, sucking his cock for all she could, throwing off his thought process and giving him all the pleasure, he would feel until Yang and Emerald's enchanted semen altered his mind to not only welcome their use of him, but to crave it, as had happened for all Yang's slaves.

"Alright Mercury, open wide~" Yang said seductively

Though of course Mercury did not comply

"Shy? Oh, don't worry, let your mistress help you~" Yang said as she brought one hand to Mercury's head and the other to his chin

Yang effortlessly pried his mouth open wide and licked her lips at the site of his warm and moist mouth

"Here, let me give a taste of your new life~" Yang said… for obvious pun filled reasons before thrusting her hips forward with a force, sending her complete 7-inch length down the boy's esophagus

Yang's cock was indeed normally larger than this, but she felt like being merciful for her first soon to be boy toy

"Ooohhh..mmmm, very nice~" Yang almost moaned out as she fully took in the warmth and wetness of Mercury's mouth, only to be followed by the tightness of his obviously inexperienced throat, something that would have to be changed

With Weiss's glyphs holding Mercury in place, Yang was simply regulated to having a hand on the grey-haired boy's head as she began to thrust back and forth into his mouth, pulling back just enough to let him take a quick breath around her tip before thrusting back in deep enough to feel his nose press against her groin.

Emerald, happy to see her mistress enjoy herself, did not want to be left out, especially considering how long she had put up with his shoe loving and pranking antics.

So, with the lovely sound of Mercury gagging on her mistress's cock in the air, Emerald lined up her own 6-inch rod with her fellow criminal's rear and thrusted forward with absolute domination in mind

Mercury moaned, or screamed, around Yang's cock just as Emerald penetrated his rear, it didn't matter whether the sound was joyous or pained, as soon enough, no matter his previous desires, his mind would be rewired to enjoy everything they would to do to him, Yang was all about having happy slaves in the end, besides, whatever the sound was, the vibration is set onto Yang's rigid member was simply too pleasurable too for her to care

The feeling of Mercury's tight ass was even more incredible and satisfying than Emerald had hoped it would be.

It felt tighter and gripped Emerald's monster cock even more than Cinder's had the first time around.

Of course, there was the factor that Emerald had been happily awaiting her chance to dominate her former partner for some time now and the sensation of it finally happening may be an extra sense of satisfaction unto itself

But Emerald wasn't going to think about it too much, she had a wonderfully tight ass to fuck, so all she focused on was thrusting in and out, back and forth into one of her new favorite holes

After all, once Yang opened him to the grimm, no hole would stay tight for long.

Beneath Mercury, Weiss was enjoying herself just as much as ever

No matter what Mercury truly felt of his current situation, Weiss's oral skill was simply too good to not get her intended results

As she sucked and bobbed her upwards along Mercury's still hardened member, Weiss was happily greeted with the taste of pre-cum, it wasn't as incredible as Yang's of course, but Weiss mind had been rewired so that would never be the case, in the end though, it was still more delectable to the former elegant girl than any fine or fancy meal she had ever or would ever eat

Weiss's mind was entirely focused of sex and more specifically the oral side of it, giving of course, not receiving, she was a good proper oral slut now and any cum or arousal she could taste, and swallow was the only thing on her mind

So, while her two doms fucked the boy's ass and throat with ferocity, the only thing Weiss truly cared about was tasting and eventually swallowing down as many loads of Mercury's cum as she could

"O-oh mistress! His ass is so wonderfully tight! I-I think I'm gonna cum soon!" Emerald said as she upped her forceful thrusts into the grey-haired boy's rear, relishing in the tightness of his ass around her cock

"I wouldn't blame you Em! If his ass is anything like his tight and perfectly fuckable throat, then I'm impressed you lasted this long!" Yang yelled back as she neared her own edge

For Mercury's part, there was little he was 'consciously' doing

Besides the perfect oral skill of the heiress beneath him, Yang and Emerald's pre-cum had already long been at work rewiring his mind, his desires

The pain in his rear had long gone away, through a mixture of lube in the form of Emerald's pre-cum naturally easing the friction and said pre-cum seeping into his skin, giving his rear a new sense of pleasure as he was speared on the beta-dom's cock

There was the heiress beneath him who had already made him orgasm twice down her throat, two loads she eagerly and easily swallowed with her mouth and throat getting right back to work sucking him off for a third

And of course, there was his mistress's cock in his mouth and throat

With her constant and forceful thrusting, Mercury had gotten a solid taste of her magical pre-cum

He had never tasted anything like before, in every way he could mean it

He had always heard of how a man's cum tasted salty, but Yang's didn't, her's tasted sweet

But not sweet like candy

Sweet like a drug

Being more than familiar with the criminal underworld, Mercury had his fair share of dips and trips with all kinds of… recreational dust

Yang's jizz was by far the strongest he ever had

Already he could feel his mind becoming addicted to it

Whenever Yang shoved her length deep into his throat, he was only unhappy that he couldn't taste her addictive essence anymore, though his newly rewired mind was quick to remind him of how his tight throat would only help to encourage more of her cum out when she pulled back, and with that, he was happy to throat her

And it showed

Soon Mercury began showing off some enthusiasm of his own as he began to bob his head along Yang's member, subconsciously telling his barely holding on resistance that it was all for that incredible taste that would surely keep his resistance going…

It didn't

"Hmmmmm~ Good boy, it seems you've already learned your place, in that case, you deserve a reward, don't you? ~" Yang said, easing her grip on Mercury's head as she realized she already had a new pet

Though there were a couple things she planned on doing to be sure, one quickly cumming

"O-oh Mistress!" Emerald moaned out weakly as she continued to thrust into the boy's rear

"I-I can't hold out much longer!" Emerald screamed out as she neared her limit

"You don't have to my little Emy! Cum your brains out all you want! I'm about to cum to!" Yang moaned out, her dominant voice giving way to obvious need for release, though no cared, as everyone was near their release

After another solid minute of wet and loud thrusting

After a minute of Emerald re-shaping Mercury's ass with her cock

After a minute of Weiss taking Mercury's length as far into her throat as she could, her own wetness growing as the feeling of a cock in her throat was just that pleasurable to her

After a minute of Yang using her new boy toy's throat for her own relief

Everyone came

"Ohhhhh FUCK!" Emerald moaned out as she tilted her cock as deep into Mercury's rear as she could one last time before exploding deep inside it, flooding Mercury's ass with the most amazing feeling he'd ever felt

Emerald's cum once and for all establishing in his reworked mind that his ass was definitely meant to be fucked

The sensation of Emerald shooting her semen into his rear also sent Mercury over his own edge and he quickly shot his own jizz into Weiss's mouth once again

For Weiss, the sounds of her mistress's reaching their orgasm and with the feeling of cum in her mouth, there was nothing else she could do besides orgasm herself

So, she did, no hands, no friction, nothing touching her slit but her own mind, and Weiss orgasmed on the spot, spraying her arousal onto Mercury's chest just above her as she showed off just how much of a perfect slut she was again

And finally

Yang shot her load as well

Just as with Emerald, Yang was sure to hilt her cock completely in Mercury

His throat now even more willing to take her deeper, with his tongue now even paying Yang the respect he now realized she deserved

And he was rewarded for it

Yang had both of her hands on the back of Mercury's head as she blew her load down his throat, keeping him in place

While unable to taste her true cum, the magical essence seeped into the grey-haired assassin's throat, and just as with his ass, he felt a new and intense urge to keep something deep inside him

Mercury also felt much of Yang's cum flow into his stomach, lighting a fire throughout his body as the craving for cum intensified well beyond anything he had ever felt

Afterwards

Everyone stayed in place

Emerald remained hilted deep in Mercury's rear, with only small thrusts given occasionally to ensure she fully shot her load

Weiss refused to take Mercury's cock from her mouth until she was more than certain she had sucked every drop of cum from him

And Yang kept her cock deep within her new boy toy's throat for two reasons

One, it felt heavenly as his throat muscles and tongue continued to work as much cum out of her as possible

Two, she had to ensure he took in enough of her true cum to keep him under her control till they got to the Emerald forest

Sure, his mind could already be changed enough that he'd worship her and happily be taken by her in any way she pleased, but Yang wanted to be sure, and the only way to do that, is to have him spend a night with her in the forest, with her grimm

Once Yang had her fill of feeling Mercury swallow around her cock, she pulled out and gave her orders

"What a good boy you are already Mercury. We just have one final thing we need to do and then your life will be nothing but pleasure. Emerald, take these two sluts out to the forest, have Weiss keep practicing her deepthroat with a line of grimm constantly using her tight throat and have Mercury set up on the log next to Neo with the grimm giving him the same treatment as his log buddy~" Yang commanded as she began to revert to her normal form

"With pleasure, but if you don't mind me asking, where will you be?" Emerald asked as she also reverted to her normal brown skinned form.

"I do mind slave and you should watch yourself when you speak." Yang said with sudden aggression

"O-oh I-I'm so sorry M-mistress! I didn't mean-" Emerald attempted to quickly apologize before Yang cut her off

"Hahahaha! I'm kidding Em! Remember, you were Cinder's uncared for slave, you're not that for me. We have enough mindless slaves, I'd rather you be someone I can actually talk with, your far too smart and cute to be anything less." Yang said with care as she re-dressed

Emerald, more than touched by Yang's words was blushing too much to even form a response

"I have to tell Ruby how I'll be busy the rest of the day, it's already noon and I know how she worries, that's all." Yang said to answer Emerald's initial question

"Oh, and Em?"

"Yes Mi-...Yang?"

"Go easy on our new pet, you know what it is to be an unhappy slave."

"...I will, he wasn't all that bad anyway, besides, his cock looks like it's worth a ride~"

"Well no matter what Emerald *Yang suddenly grabs Emerald's ass* be sure you got enough energy to ride me tonight~"

With kiss on Emerald's cheek (as Yang loved to see her blush) the now blonde beauty made her way to Beacon's weaponsmith department

Only to find what she loved and feared

Ruby was carefully adjusting a mechanism within Crescent Rose's handle, looking just as beautiful with her now mature look of focus

The scene view would have been perfect

If not for Jaune standing right beside the red cloaked girl

The blonde boy was saying things to Ruby that Yang couldn't quite make out, while she doubted the boy had the balls to talk with Ruby about things her big sister instincts would feel it necessary to kill him over, she didn't like how he was sitting almost shoulder to shoulder with Ruby

Far too close for Yang's liking

"Hey there Rubes!" Yang called out casually from across the room as she walked over to the sitting pair

"Hey Yang." Ruby just as casually shouted back without looking up from Crescent Rose, the normal reaction for Ruby in Yang's mind as she was always focused when it came to her cherished weapon

Though Jaune jumped slightly when he heard Yang call out, a reaction Yang was most assuredly curious about

"O-oh hey Yang! H-how's it going!?" Jaune stuttered out, much to Yang's suspicion

"It's good." Yang said simply to Jaune with an arguably cold stare

Yang could see a fear in Jaune's eyes, he was scared or at least nervous about something, but what?

"So, what's going Yang?" Ruby chirped up as she set a mechanism steady before moving onto another

"Oh, yeah I just wanted to let you know that things went awesome with that Mercury dude, so well, that he wants me to hang out again tonight. It'll basically be a small party with me, Blake, Weiss, and his whole team. It'll be crazy and probably last all night, just wanted to give you a heads up." Yang said, carefully measuring her words and being sure not to lie to her beloved sister

"Oh, sounds nice, did you want me to come to, so it can be both our full teams?" Ruby asked, finally looking away from her weapon and meeting Yang's eyes with her own

Did Yang want her to come with right now?

Yes, yes she did

But at the same time no, not until Salem was dealt with, not until she could ensure Ruby's safety

"Uh... sorry sis, but we'll be drinking and… doing things that… you're not ready for yet."

"Sounds gross" Ruby replied with snark

"What, you don't like the idea of grinding on people while drinking things that make you grind even more with your big sis is gross? What prude Ruby" Yang jokingly said back

"Sounds a little weird" Jaune piped up to say

Yang gave him a stern look he was most definitely unprepared for, making him freeze in his seat

"Well… it doesn't sound too bad Yang...but you said other people would be there…" Ruby said barely audible

"What." both Jaune and Yang said in unison out of surprise

"Oh, there you are Jaune! I've been looking all over for- oh, hello Ruby, Yang." Pyrrha Nikos said suddenly entering the room as she ran over to Jaune's sitting form

Yang easily picked up on Pyrrha's voice dropping in joy as she saw Ruby next to Jaune

"Oh, hey Pyrrha! Are you feeling any better since last night?" Ruby asked the taller redhead

"Yes, Ruby I'm fine. Jaune! Don't you think you've spent enough time with h- a team that wasn't yours. After all, you're the leader of team JNPR, not her's." Pyrrha said in a remarkably un-Pyrrha like tone, as Ruby would describe it

Yang was all for Pyrrha taking Jaune away from Ruby, but something in the champion's tone didn't sit well with Yang

"O-oh, well I guess you're right, see ya later Ruby, uh...we'll talk again?" Jaune said, sounding unsure himself if what he said was a question

"Well of course silly! Our teams eat lunch together all the time." Ruby responded in her signature Ruby tone, one that made Yang smile, though one that suddenly made Pyrrha exhale loudly, an exhale Yang could have sworn sounded annoyed

"O-oh yeah. Well… alright, see you-whao!" Jaune said as he was pulled away by Pyrrha's strong grip

Yang didn't like any of that

Not the sounds Pyrrha made, not the look she gave Ruby, none of it

"Soooo… was she like that last night?" Yang asked Ruby who had gone back to work on Crescent Rose

"Uh, more or less."

"Well is more or less?"

"...eh?" Ruby said descriptively

"As well worded as always sis"

"Well you know me Yang… you know me better than anyone…"

There was a silence

Yang wanted nothing more than to turn Ruby around and kiss her deeply… along with other things

But she couldn't

Not just yet

"Haha, true...uh...well I'm headed out to meet my peeps and uh... yeah."

"Oh Yang, I almost forgot to ask, you haven't been doing anything bad have you?"

"...What do you mean?" Yang asked, confused by why Ruby would even bring up such a question

"Well Ms. Goodwitch came and talked to me earlier about if I've noticed anything different going on with Weiss, Blake, you, or even this team you're going to meet, she made it sound like you guys are doing something wrong." Ruby said with a bit of concern in her voice

"Well, yeah we are...we're having too much fun for her to allow!" Yang finished with a double air fist

"Yeah, that's what I thought, I just said y'all were partying, plus since I'm not involved you can't drag me down as your partner in crime, though I'll visit you in jail." Ruby said in a lighthearted joking tone

"Oh, how kind of you sis, but I gotta get going, we'll talk about my conjugal visits later." Yang joked back

"Yang!" Ruby whined back at her sister's dirty joke

Yang closed the workshop door behind her and made for the Emerald forest

Though not without her new worries

Pyrrha was suddenly acting like a royal bitch, to Ruby of all people!

Yang knew it had to deal with that blonde noodle Jaune

Jaune...yeah, he might be a problem unto himself Yang thought

He better not be trying anything with Ruby

Though there was also the matter of Glynda snooping around

There was no way it was just a coincidence she asked Ruby about everyone she claimed so far

… so much to deal with

Yang's mind raced with hopeful solutions as she entered the forest

though, for better or worse, her mind shifted to focusing on the sounds suddenly surrounding her

The moans, the wet slapping, and the smell in the air...the smell of sex

Yang only now realized that she had unconsciously already arrived at the clearing and all around her, fun was taking place

Yang looked around and took in the sights

The first view she took in was of a deathstalker leaning upwards over a rock as none other than Blake belladonna had her tongue hanging out with a look of pure pleasure on her face as she was being rammed by the scorpion grimm's 7-inch rod

Blake was taking the newest addition to Yang's army in her ass

The Bella booty seemed irresistible even to the grimm

"Oh YES! Fuck my ass! Fill my ass with your cum!" Blake screamed out as the deathstalker increased its thrusting speed, seeming to take Blake's words to heart

Blake's body was covered in cum as she laid at an angle on the rock, doing her best to position herself at the best angle for the towering grimm to fuck her rear

Yang then very satisfyingly took in the sight of Cinder being used by a new nuckelavee

This one was without any previous damages, meaning to Yang that at the very least it had caused nowhere nearly as much harm, if any, as the last one she had to deal way with

The man/horse hybrid grimm was using its stretched human-like hands to pull Cinder's body along its horse like cock as if she were a simple sex toy

The degradation of the once proud pyromancer was absolutely delicious to Yang, the woman had treated Emerald so poorly, it only made since for her to be used for nothing more than a cumdump

And judging from how Cinder has her tongue hanging out, her eyes seeming so close to rolling up into her head, and with just how much arousal the bitch was dripping, it was clear she was enjoying being used as well

Cinder was also covered in cum, she even had some dripping out of her mouth onto the forest floor

Oh no, Yang knew she would have to re-state to Cinder just how precious cum was and how it should never be wasted

Yang turned her head yet again, this time to see something she had ordered had turned out exactly how she wanted it to

Weiss was truly showing off just how proper a slut she is

The heiress was on her knees, deepthroating a beowolf's 6-and-a-half-inch cock with a line of several different grimm behind that one

A line had formed of grimm waiting to use her elegant Schnee throat

There were at least a dozen exhausted looking grimm sitting just aside the line, it seemed Weiss had been sucking with proper skill

Good

If Yang intended on bringing Remnant into a new age of peace through lust, then she'd probably need a very solid blowjob dispenser, Weiss seemed to be just that dispenser

As if on cue, the beowolf Weiss was deepthroating blew his load down her throat

Yang happily saw how Weiss herself orgasmed as from the sensation in her throat, the heiress had squirted herself onto the forest floor and looked like she might fall over as the grimm pulled itself out

But the ursa next in line wasn't planning letting her rest

The bear-like grimm grabbed ahold of Weiss's head and shoved his 7-inch cock into her open mouth

Yang turned her head yet again, am especially loud and lustful moan catching her attention

It was Emerald in her normal human form

The green haired thief was being held up in between two beringels

The two gorilla like grimm pounding both of her lower holes as she screamed out in pure bliss

Her legs were being held wide apart, giving the two beasts easy access to fuck her at their discretion

"O-oh! AH- yes please! P-Please fuck me harder!" Emerald screamed out her need, to which the beringels increased their already rough fucking, intent on satisfying their princess as she was Yang's second in command and of course Yang was their queen just as all grimm would see…

Soon enough

Lastly, Yang looked upon her newest slave, who was having fun right next to who happened to be Yang's lost slave, Neo

Oh yes, Yang had lost her total control over Neo through her own irresponsibility

Neo got too fucked

Yang had let her get fucked by any and all grimm around the clock without a moment's rest for a far longer period than normal as Yang had a special grudge against the ice cream girl, which she was sure was settled now

It wasn't that Neo had regained herself, quite the opposite, her mind was now fully consumed by pleasure, melted by lust essentially

Neo's entire being was now solely focused on pleasuring any and all grimm, not wanting, not craving, but needing to fuck or suck a grimm literally all the time

It was of no concern to Yang however

Seemed that the magical properties of her own and the grimm's cum had altered Neo's body so she could live directly off their cum, taken in through any hole

While Yang couldn't exactly order Neo to do anything, she could always order her grimm to stop fucking her and then, with what little logic remained in her mind, Neo would do whatever Yang asked to allow the grimm to fuck her again

More of a dealer/user relationship, but it was good enough for Yang

The blonde dom looked at how Neo was totally naked and bent back over a fallen tree, the same one she almost always was, and was being fucked by two beowolfs

One with its 6-inch cock pounding in and out of her throat, while the other had a rather unusually long 8-inch cock and was using its above grimm average length to continue untightening Neo's small snatch as it seemed her aura was intent on maintaining tightness down there, or maybe it was Neo herself

Now finally, pulled back to the present, Yang moved to take in the view that was her newest slave Mercury

Unlike Neo, he was bent forwards over the fallen tree, though he was just as naked

Also, unlike Neo, Mercury was only being taken from behind as and ursa was pounding itself away in the grey-haired boy's cum covered rear

The single partner allowed Mercury to moan out his awakened inner lust that Yang was happy to indulge in

"So, Mercury, you seem to be enjoying yourself, aren't you~" Yang said as she kneeled next to her male slave

"Y-Yes mistress! Oh god! I never knew I could even feel this good!" Mercury yelled out, utterly intoxicated by his newfound lust

"Hehe, that's good to hear… how many times have you cum?"

"O-oh gods mistress! I-I don't know! I-I think aaaahhhhhh!" Mercury moaned out as he felt the ursa unload its warm thick cum into her ass, causing Mercury himself to cum as well down the side of the tree

"Well that's alright" Yang continued as Mercury struggled to catch his breath before the next ursa shoved its own 6-inch rod into the boy's rear, keeping Mercury in a constant heated state

"All I was going to ask is if you felt the need to fuck a pussy, not mine of course, but a grimm's. Though it seemed Salem decided not to make any, so I'd have to make one myself and as my first male slave you'll be the second to test it, after me of course. I'll have them modeled after human women, since that seems to be a winner for everyone. I want to keep my slaves happy, but if you believe this is good enough I'll take your word. So how about it, do you want to fuck a human-like female grimm?" Yang asked, though expecting only one answer

" *huff* mmmmm-o-m...only if you think I'm worthy of it m-mistress."

"That, is the correct answer~" Yang whispered into his ear, almost making him cum from that alone

"But, I think you need to make it clear to me one more time if your worth it~" Yang said as the dark haze enveloped her again, only to quickly dissipate and revealing Yang back in her grimm queen form

Yang no had her cock at 9-inches long, determined to get to work training Mercury's throat

"Alright Mercury, open wide~"

he did just that

Willing and eager to please his new mistress, Mercury opened his mouth as wide as he could, left his tongue hanging out, and ready for Yang's length

Not wasting another moment, Yang thrusted forward into her slave's mouth

Just as before, Yang was in his throat before she knew it, though this time there was bit of resistance getting her last two inches in

Which was alright, Mercury's throat was untrained, so it was time to get to training

Yang brought a hand down to tilt Mercury's head back a bit to allow her to more easily glide down his throat

Yes, this was the life, Yang had things she'd get around to, things she needed to handle, but like all problems, she would take them one at a time, starting with the resistance in Mercury's throat


End file.
